Phinbella- Ill Always Be With You
by Phinbellalover
Summary: This is an emotional love story between Isabella and Phineas! In the beginning its pretty sad but it gets better! - Phineas is Isabella's whole world. He's everything to her. All she has to do is find the courage to tell him those three simple little words: 'I love you'. But due to an horrible turn of events, she may never get the chance. This story is a 10 chapter story!
1. Chapter 1- The Gift

(This story is a Phinbella story and it gets very sad near the end of this chapter and the next chapter just to warn you. However it gets better later on. Also the beginning of this chapter is slow but if you keep reading it gets better! Oh and I don't pay attention to grammar so don't say anything about it.)

Chapter 1- The Gift

Isabella walks with her crush, a red head known as Phineas Flynn, it was their 16th summer and Isabella was still trying to get Phineas to notice her. He hasn't changed at all still oblivious and still didn't know the real definition of love. However the good thing is that he never dated anyone because he wasn't ready. Isabella looks up at him his hair was longer and was slightly curved on the tip of his hair, he didn't like to look like a gentlemen but he says that's just what his hair formed to look like and he didn't want to change it. The raven haired girl looks at Phineas her eyes sparkled and she blushes she just loved the way he dressed in summer, he always wore a dark blue shirt with a black leather jacket over it, that jacket made him look like so cute. Isabella moves her hair to the side and she looks down at the ground embarrassed.

Phineas turns and looks at her finally breaking the silence, "I'm so happy were done with that year of high school! Now we don't have to go to school until the end of summer! What are you going to do this summer Izzy?" He asks.

Isabella was still daydreaming but she snapped out of it when she heard her name, "oh! Just come to your house every day like always!" She laughs embarrassed.

Phineas raises an eye brow, "really?" He replies.

Isabella blew her hair out of her face, "of course!" She stated.

Phineas laughs and hugs her, "you sure? After a while wouldn't it get boring to come see me every day and do the same thing over and over again?" He asks.

Isabella punches his shoulder playfully, "how dare you say that! I love seeing you! It would never get boring to come and help you with your projects! That's just you Phineas, the cute amazing inventor I love." She whispers.

Phineas eyes grow, "what?!" He asks.

Isabella giggles and she blushes putting her hand behind her head nervously, "nothing!" She giggles.

Phineas chuckles and takes her hand, "come on let's go! Ferb is waiting for us!" He urges and pulls her to his house.

Phineas walks into his backyard where Ferb was drawing some blueprints. Isabella looks at Ferb, "hi Ferb!" She yells.

Ferb looks up at Isabella and he waves then went back to drawing.

"Hmm usually it's you making the blueprints." Isabella mumbles.

"Yeah, but you wanted to go for a walk alone with me remember? So I told Ferb to start sketching some blueprints while I was with you." Phineas replies and walks over to Ferb and sat down next to his brother, "hey Isabella could you go get some wood for me?" He asks.

"Anything for you Phineas." She replies and walks out of their backyard and she headed toward the wood pile and she grabs some wood and took it back to Phineas's house she set them down, "this enough?" She asks.

Phineas stood up and walks over to the wood he nodded, "perfect! Let's start building!" He shouts excitedly.

••••••••••time passing••••••••••

After an hour the project was done, Isabella looks at the tall building, "what is it?" She asks.

Phineas flings his arms in the air, "a watch tower! Come on Izzy!" He shouts and grabs her hand and ran into the tower and took the elevator to the top, Phineas walks over to the porch and he leans against it. Isabella walks up behind him and stood next to him trying to get as close as she could. Phineas turns his head to her and blushes, "what are you doing?" He asks.

Isabella giggles and moves away embarrassed, "sorry." She whispers.

Phineas chuckles and he grabs her and pulls her to him, "nah it's ok, I thought it was cute!" He admits.

Isabella eyes grow and she blushes rapidly, "r-really?" She giggles.

Phineas nodded blushing, "plus it's chilly and you're warmth helps." He explains.

Isabella looks away and she moves her hair to the side, "I love you." She whispers.

"Wait what?!" He gasps.

"Heh heh, nothing..." She stutters nervously.

Phineas shrugs and watches the sun set behind the mountains, beautiful colors started to show. Isabella tries not to squeal and jump up and down. Phineas hears some romantic music out of now where and his eyes grow, "I-I have nothing to do with this." He stutters.

Isabella listens to the song, "hmm weird." She giggles

Phineas turns around to see Ferb giving him a thumbs up, Phineas looked at him confused, "what?" He asks him.

Ferb smirks and leaves, "have fun!" He chuckles.

Phineas raises an eye brow very confused, "I'm so confused."

"What was all that about?" Isabella asks.

Phineas looks at her, "I have no idea...Ferb is acting strange." He replies.

Isabella giggles and turns around, "oh I have something to give you." She whispers and pulls something out of her backpack and handed him a piece of paper, "I drew this for you." She explains.

Phineas takes the picture and he looks at the drawing, it was a picture of him leaning against his tree with a wrench and under the drawing it said 'never stop inventing, do what you've always done Phineas and never change. You're my best friend in the hole world!' Phineas blushes and he looks at her, "you are so amazing." He stated and hugged her tightly.

Isabella hugs back, "never change Phinny!" She giggles.

Phineas smiles and pulls away he looks at the picture again blushing slightly. Isabella feels a gust of wind and her hair flew forward she gasps noticing that the wind knocked the picture out of Phineas's hand,"oh no!" She shouts.

Phineas eyes grow, "don't worry Isabella I'll get it!" He says and jumps off the watch tower he landed on his feet ignoring the pain, he looks around for the paper and he spots it in the road he smiles and ran towards it.

Isabella sprinted down the stairs and she ran out of their backyard, "Phineas! Be careful!" She yell,

Phineas didn't listen and he walks into the road and picks the drawing up, "don't worry Isabella I got it!" He shouts looking at the drawing smiling widely.

Isabella turns to see a truck coming her pupils shrink, "PHINEAS WATCH OUT!" She screams, but it was too late.

Phineas looks up to see the big black truck he froze and drops the picture the truck hit Phineas and flung him back making him crash into the ground.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella screams.


	2. Chapter 2- Ill Always Be With You

Chapter 2- I'll Always Be With You

Isabella sprinted up to Phineas tears streaming from her eyes, "Phineas! Please wake up!" She begged noticing the blood on his forehead.

A person jumps out of the truck and ran out to Isabella and Phineas, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see him!" He yells.

Isabella cries on Phineas's jacket, "help me take him into his backyard!" She yells.

The man nodded and picked up the teenager and took him into their backyard he set him down on the grass and called 911. Ferb ran out to see his brother laying there, "P-Phineas?" He gasps and walks over to his brother he fell to his knees and looks at him seeing the blood on his head, "what the heck happened!?" He yells.

Isabella held Phineas's head on her lap, "h-he went to grab my drawing out of the road and got hit by a truck." She explains and wipes the blood off of his forehead and nose.

Ferb tears up, "no...please stay with us Phineas! Don't you dare think about leaving!" He yells and calls Linda to tell her what's happening.

After a few minutes the police and ambulance showed up and took Phineas intro the van. Isabella and Ferb get into the van with him and stood by his side. Isabella held Phineas hand she couldn't stop crying. "Phineas if you die...I can't live anymore, you're the reason I'm so happy and cheerful." She explains.

A man with a white coat walks out and put an oxygen mask on Phineas, "we'll try everything to keep him alive." The man says and took Phineas into the hospital.

Linda, Lawrence and Candace sprinted into the hospital, "where is he?!" Linda asks.

Isabella was crying on her arms so she couldn't answer. Ferb pointed at a room with a large window, "in there." He answers.

Their mom ran to the window and looks in watching the doctors work on Phineas, "my little boy! This can't be happening! He's only 15! He can't die this young!" She panics and looks at her husband.

Lawrence frowns and he held Linda letting her cry in his chest. Candace looks at Isabella she was crying the most out of everyone, she walks over to her and hugs her, "I'm so sorry Isabella." She whispers.

••••••••••time passing••••••••••

The doctor came out of the room and walks over to them, "are you his family?" He asks.

Linda nodded, "yes, except for Isabella." She replies.

The man nodded and looks at his clip board and frowned, "I'm sorry we tried everything we could, but his head wound was to severe to fix. Phineas Flynn isn't going to live." He explains.

Isabella heart felt like it stopped she stood up, "NOOOOO!" She screams and bursts into the room where Phineas was he had a bandage wrapped around his head and some tubes connected to him. Isabella walks over to him and looks at him, "Phineas? Phineas?! PHINEAS!" She yells and shakes him, "p-please! Don't do this to me! Please! Phinny! I-I can't live without you." She cries.

Linda walks in and sat by her son she looks at his heart beats and they were very slow, "Isabella...I'm so sorry." She whispers.

Isabella places her head on Phineas's chest and she cries on him, "no...this can't be happening."

Ferb, Candace and, Lawrence walks into the room and look at Phineas. Ferb walks up to his brother and puts his hand on his shoulder crying silently, "I'll miss you.." He whispers and hugs his brother.

Linda looks at Ferb and Candace who were crying, "come on it's getting late..we should go. Isabella I'll take you home." She says.

Isabella shook her head, "no...give me more time with him, Please." She sobbed. Linda nodded and took the rest of the family out of the room.

Isabella was holding Phineas tightly listening to his heart rate, "Phineas if you can hear me I want you to know that I love you, I've always have and I tried to make you notice but I guess I'm too late now..." She whispers and wipes her tears closing her eyes.

Phineas grabs her hand and he opens his eyes slightly, "Isabella..." He began.

Isabella eyes flew open and she looks at him, "w-what?" She asks.

Phineas smiles, "I'll always be with you." He whispers and closes his eyes his heart rate slowed down to a stop, and that was it. Isabella looks at the screen, "Phineas?! Phineas! NOO!" She cries and shakes him, "please! Wake up! Don't Phineas! Don't leave me!" She sobbed, but nothing happened Phineas Flynn was dead.

••••••••••A Week Later••••••••••

Everyone was gathered around Phineas's grave everyone was crying as they put him in the ground. Isabella was holding onto her mom refusing to watch all she did was cry. Vivian held her daughter letting her cry into her side. After a while everyone started to leave placing their flowers on top of the grave for respect, Vivian walks over to her daughter, "Isabella? Are you coming?" She asks.

Isabella shook her head, "no...I'll walk home mom. Just leave me here with Phineas." She whispers and kneels down next to his grave. Vivian nodded and she walks to the car. Isabella sets her head against the tombstone and she cries her heart out, her tears dropped off and hit the grave. "Oh Phineas why did you have to leave me! This was all my fault! I should of stopped you from running into that road!" She shouts and looks at the flowers she had for him that had the picture she drew for him attached to it. She sighs and set them down against the tombstone. "Please forgive me Phineas, it should of been me who got hit. Not you, without you no one will be happy anymore! No more fun inventions, no more making people laugh and enjoy them self...No more anything. Why did this have to happen?" She asks herself and cries silently.

After an hour of laying on the tombstone Isabella finally stood up she looks at the stone reading what it said, 'Phineas Flynn: 15 year old boy born, in 1990' she closes her eyes tightly, "why did it have to be you? Why not me?! If I was dead everyone could live on without me, but with you gone no one will be happy again." She whispers looks at the sky. "Please forgive me." She cries.

"If you died the world would never be the same to me. I'm glad it was me." A soft voice came from behind her

Isabella eyes open, "ugh! I can still hear his cute voice in my head." She growls.

"Just turn around." The voice whispers.

Isabella froze feeling someone's hand touch her shoulder she turns around to see a red headed boy with the same clothes on, her eyes grow when she sees white wings unfold from behind him. "Phineas?!" She gasps.


	3. Chapter 3- Even If Im Different

Chapter 3- Even If I'm Different

Phineas smiles and held out his arms for a hug, "yes it's me." He whispers.

Isabella eyes tear up and she tackles him to the ground hugging him tightly she rubbed her head against his chest, Phineas gasps and fell over. "Whoa!" He laughs.

Isabella pulls away and she looks at his cute smile he always made, "oh Phineas! I never knew you would really come back!" She exclaims and hugs him tighter.

Phineas struggles to get free, "Isabella! You're crushing me!" He chocked.

Isabella instantly let go and she stood up, "oops sorry." She giggles and looks at his white wings behind him. "Wait...why do you have wings?" She asks.

Phineas moves his wings so he could see them, "oh yeah..." He laughs and flaps them a bit so he was hovering above the ground, "I got them when I died. I'm still new to the flying thing though." He admits and landed.

Isabella was astonished, "why can I touch you and feel your warmth and everything?! Aren't you suppose to be dead?" She asks.

Phineas nodded and he walks up to her and took her hand, "Here let me put it this way, it's like I'm in a different body. I can feel pain, I have a heart, I have everything from my old body! Oh and I have wings. The wings are a mark that I'm an angel. But only certain people can see me." He explains.

Isabella blushes thinking about what he said, "hmmm if you have everything from your old body, does that mean you can have kids?" She asks.

Phineas folds his wings and he shrugs, "actually I honestly don't know. I-I think I can, but I guess I'll find out." He replies.

Isabella smirks and she puts her hands together, "you'll find out heh? Sooo that means you want kids." She giggles.

Phineas rolls his eyes and folds his arms, "getting off topic here!" He growls.

Isabella giggles, "I know I know! Ok so why can I see you?" She asks.

Phineas flinches noticing something strange he flew into the air and he grabs her carrying her, "you're not scared of heights are you?" He asks.

Isabella looks at him her eyes sparkled she could feel her heart starting to beat fast. "No, not when you're holding me." She whispers and presses her head against his chest.

Phineas blushes and he held her close to him as he flew to her house, he slowly landed and he set her down folding his wings. Isabella looks around noticing that she was at her house, "why did you take me here?" She asks.

Phineas points at the door, "because your mom is worried about you." He replies.

Isabella sees her mom push open the slide door and she ran out to Isabella and hugs her, "Isabella! You're back I was so worried!" She shouts.

Isabella looks at Phineas who was smiling but she could see disappointment in his eyes. _she doesn't see him _she thought and looks at her mom. Vivian grabs her wrist and pulls her toward the house, "come on Isabella! We need to get you inside!" She shouts.

Isabella struggles trying to release her hand from her mom, "Phineas!" She shouts noticing that he was about to fly away. "Please don't leave me!" She whimpers.

Phineas turns and looks at her he sighs and flew into the air, _I'm sorry Isabella but I have to go._ he thought.

Isabella watches him fly away she sighs sadly and she pulls away from her mom and walks to her room slowly she opens her bedroom door and plops down on her bed staring at the sealing. "He is still oblivious even as a human angel. I just wish he was seen by everyone." She whispers and closes her eyes.

Phineas landed on a cloud and he lays down on it, "I wonder why she wanted to know if I could have kids?" He asks himself and looks over the cloud at his house noticing how everyone was heading to bed, "it's very late...I don't know what to do." He whispers and gets an idea.

Isabella was on her bed relaxing, she heard something and opened her eyes to see Phineas above her smiling.

"Hi!" He yells.

Isabella screams and covers her mouth quickly, she pushes him off and sat up, "Phineas! What are you doing here?" She asks.

Phineas looks around her room, "well I uhh was bored because only you can see me soooo I uhh was hoping I could stay with you in here tonight?" He asks.

Isabella mouth dropped and she quickly closed it she looks away blushing, "I-I don't mind at all!" She shouts excitedly. _he's actually wanting to stay with me tonight! It will be so awesome!_ she thought.

Phineas sat on the floor playing with his wings, he felt someone next to him and he turns around to see Isabella feeling his wings. He blushes and let's her feel them. Isabella eyes were large with curiosity she looks at the shiny white feathers they felt like silk they were so soft, "I'm starting to wish I died so a I can get wings!" She admits.

Phineas instantly folds his wings and he shook his head, "don't even say that Izzy! Many things I wish I could change about this! Like no one can see me!" He growls.

Isabella was surprised by him getting mad at her, "that's what confuses me, why can I only see you so far?" She asks.

Phineas sighs, "well because before I died you were the one there with me the whole time, and when you were at my grave crying it's like you summoned me to come back." He explains and stood up, "therefore I am your protector!" He yells and gets into a battling position, "I'll take on everyone who tries to harm you!" He yells.

Isabella blushes and pulls him back down, "Phineas you need to rest. It's almost 2:00 in the morning." She laughs.

Phineas nodded and he leans against the couch and he tries to fall asleep.

Isabella looks at him she felt like her heart was melting she just loved how cute he looked when he slept, she giggles and sat down next to him she presses against him and closes her eyes. Phineas wakes up from feeling Isabella, he looks down at her and blushes. Phineas wraps his arm around her and he pulls her closer to him, "goodnight Isabella." He whispers and falls asleep.

••••••••••The Next Day••••••••••

Phineas woke up with Isabella holding him tightly as she slept, Phineas blushes and didn't move not wanting to wake her. Phineas perks up hearing her mom calling Isabella's name. Isabella opens her eyes tiredly and she looks around noting that she was holding Phineas she blushes and pulls away, "sorry.." She laughs and stood up, I guess I should go see what she wants." She explains.

Phineas stood up and he flapped his wings happily, "I'm going to get some clothes from my house too!" He shouts and flew out her window toward his house. Isabella watches him go she smiles and walks downstairs to her mom.

Phineas crashed into his house not use to landing yet, he groans and turned over he looks at his bent wing and growls, "ugh! I hope that doesn't affect my ability to fly." He whispers and hears a chattering sound he turns around to find Perry staring up at him. "Perry!" He shouts and picks up his pet, "do you see me?" He asks.

Perry made the little chatter sound to reply. Phineas laughs and pets Perry, "awesome so that means Isabella isn't the only one that can see me!" He whispers.

Phineas walks into his house he went upstairs to his and Ferb's room and he looks around noticing how different it looked everything looked so gloomy it was sad. Phineas set Perry down on his bed and he went to his dresser he opens it up and looks through it trying to find some clothes to wear. He grabs a red short sleeve shirt and he fixes it so his wings could fit through it, he slipped the red shirt on and looks at the bold words written on it 'carpe diem' He sighs happily and puts on some dark blue shorts, "there! Now I'm fit for the weather!" He shouts and moves his right wing to look at it he feels the feathers a lot of them were broken from crashing into his house. Phineas feels around his wing to find where it hurt the most, right when he hit the middle he tensed up, "yep! That's the spot! Ok...it hurts more than I expected, maybe I should try to fly and see what happens." He whispers and flapped his wings hovering above the ground a bit before his wing gave out and made him fall back to the ground. Phineas gasps at the pain and he looks at his bent wing, "great! Now I'll have to travel by walking! How am I suppose to get use to flying if I can't fly?!" He yells then froze when he heard someone close the door he instantly folds his wings and tries to hide.

"P-Phineas? Is that really you?" A voice asked with a sad tone in it.

Phineas bites his lip and he slowly turned around to see his brother staring at him, Phineas closes his eyes and nodded slowly. Ferb sprinted up to him and hugs him, "I can't believe it's really you! This is so amazing! You're alive!"

Phineas pulls away, "actually Ferb that's not technically true, I'm still dead. I'm just a different Phineas reborn into an angel." He explains and folds his arms, "I need your help Ferb, my wing is broken and I can't fly." He explains and shows him his right wing, "do you think you could help me get to Isabella's house?" He asks.

Ferb nodded and grabs his back pack and went to help Phineas.

Phineas and Ferb got to Isabella's house safely and he made Ferb knock on the door sense Vivian can't see him. After a few seconds the black haired mother opened the door and she smiles, "oh Ferb! Look how much you've grown! How are you? It's been so long since I've seen you! Well after the accident no one has heard from you..." She trailed off.

Ferb turns around to look at Phineas confused, Phineas smacks his head, _ugh I'm going to have to explain everything to him. _he thought.

Ferb chuckles, "it's only been a week Mrs. Garcia Shapiro. Can I come in? I want to see Isabella." He asks.

Vivian smiles, "of course!" She shouts and walks into her living room and calls for Isabella.

Ferb walks into the house with Phineas beside him, "nice job Ferb!" Phineas says

Ferb gave a thumbs up and sat down on the couch with his brother looks at his bent wing and raises an eye brow, "hmmm are you sure you broke it?" He asks.

Phineas shook his head, "no actually I'm not sure I did or didn't, all I know is that it hurts extremely bad, it's bent in the wrong way and, I can't fly anymore." He replies.

Isabella walks downstairs to find Phineas and Ferb she smiles and walks over to Phineas, "whatcha doing?" She asks.

Phineas blushes and tries to hide his broken wing, "nothing! I was just waiting for you."

Isabella turns to Ferb and her expression changed to an annoyed look, "why are you here?" She asks.

Ferb snorts, "well excuse me! Am I not wanted here or something!? It's not my fault stupid here broke his wing!" He growls.

Isabella gasps, "wait you can see him?!" She asks

Ferb nodded, "of course I can! He's my brother!" he growls and points at his wing, "oh and I came here only because of that." He mumbles.

Isabella turns to Phineas seeing how he was hiding his wing she gets irritated and pulls Phineas's wing out from behind him to look at it, "Phineas! What did you do?!"

Phineas sighs and looks at his wing, "like I said yesterday, I'm not use to flying so I sorta crashed into my house." He explains.

Isabella snorts and grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him to her room, Ferb stood up and follows them.

Isabella drags Phineas into her room and she made him sit down on her bed, "stay there! I'm getting the first aid kit." She mumbles.

Ferb sat down by his brother and smiles, "why are you staying here with Isabella? Why not come back home with your real family?" Ferb asks.

Ferb's question made Isabella mad she grabs the first aid kit from her closet and stomps up to the bed she slams it down and looks through it.

Phineas was shocked by her reaction to the simple question he got asked, "ummm you ok Isabella?" He asks.

Isabella was just mumbling things to herself, "peachy!" She growls.

Ferb was confused, "Phineas, what is your answer?" He asks.

Phineas looks at Isabella then back at Ferb, "I-I can't...I'm Isabella's protector, and I can't leave her." He whispers.

Isabella eyes sparkle and she blushes and wraps his wing up in a bandage, "ok I don't want you using this wing until it's fully healed!" She stated.

Ferb was disappointed by his answer, "o-oh ok I'll be on my way, mom is probably wondering where I went." He whispers and left.

Phineas watches him go he sighs and turns to Isabella, "thanks Izzy." He whispers very upset but didn't show it.


	4. Chapter 4- A Regular Day

Chapter 4- Regular day

Phineas was laying on the floor groaning, "I want to fly! I want to move my wing! How long is this going to take?!" He asks Isabella.

Isabella pulls him up and she looks at his wing, "about a day or more." She answers.

Phineas groans louder and he folds his arms, "I can't wait that long! I need to fly!" He complains.

Isabella rolls her eyes and stood up. "Phineas if you want that wing to heal you need to act like it's not even there." She suggested and makes him stand, "your shirt says carpe diem, and that's like your favorite motto! Phineas do you even remember what it means?" She asks trying to cheer him up.

Phineas looks at his shirt and he looks at Isabella, "of course I know what it means!" He replies.

"Then seize the day! Make the most of today! So stop slopping around and let's go do something!" Isabella encouraged.

Phineas smiles and he stood up straight, "you're right Isabella this isn't me! I'm suppose to be the cheerful inventor that everyone knows" He laughs and walks to her door, "where are we going to go?" He asks.

Isabella bounded down stairs, "I'll show you." She replies.

Isabella walks out of her house with the red head next to her, "hey Phinny sense not much people can see you or the things you move...how about we go build something someplace private together?" She asks smirking.

Phineas perks up and his instincts kick in, "that's a great idea! We can build a rocket! Or a castle! Or-"

Isabella closes her eyes starting to daydream, "or a romantic date." She thought out loud.

The red head turns to her with a surprised look, "sure." He answers.

Isabella eyes flew open and she looks at Phineas with big round eyes, "w-wait what?! You heard that?!" She gasps.

Phineas nodded, "I think a romantic project would be nice! I haven't done one for you yet. Plus I care about you very much and would do anything to make you happy." He replies.

Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing, "a-am I in Phineas land?" She stutters.

Phineas raises an eye brow, "what's Phineas land?" He asks.

Isabella panics and she turns away quickly, "nothing! You heard nothing!" She shouts.

He rolls his eyes and spots a perfect place to build. "Izzy look over there it's a perfect place to start!" He says excitedly.

Isabella looks up to see a meadow with flowers everywhere, "wow...it's beautiful." She admits.

Phineas laughs and ran to the meadow, "come on let's start building!" He yells.

Isabella and Phineas were laying down next to each other on the grass of the meadow, "ok so what do you want this romantic date to be?" He asks.

Isabella points at the sky, "I want to sit under the stars." She replies and leans against him, "just with you." She adds.

Phineas blushes and he looks at the sky, "hmmm sense the stars aren't that great here...I could make an elevator to the moon to see every star up close!" He suggested.

Isabella eyes gleamed and she nodded happily. "That sounds amazing! So how will this work?" She asks.

Phineas pulls out some blueprints and drew the elevator and the way they were going to build it. "Ok so remember when we built that tower building on the moon? Well it has air in it so we can breath, and I'll make another one but completely made out of glass so we can see everything!" He explains.

Isabella nodded and went to get tools.

Isabella came back with some metal, wood, and other materials. "Here Phin!" She giggles.

Phineas looks at the materials and he smiles, "perfect!" He shouts and began to build the elevator.

Isabella grabs a hammer and helps him she looks at him noticing how happy he looked, he had that large smile on his face he always made when building. Isabella moves her black hair to the side so it was laying on her left shoulder she scoots over to Phineas and presses against him, "hey Phineas! How's your wing feeling so far?" She asks.

Phineas blushes and he looks at his bandaged wing, "it feels so much better!" He replies.

Isabella smirks, "see I told you all you had to do was enjoy yourself and not think about it." She giggles.

He laughs, "yeah you were right..." He admits and went back to building.

Phineas put the finishing touch to the elevator when he heard Isabella call his name, "Phineas be careful!" She calls up to him.

Phineas looks down forgetting how high he was he laughs and took the ladder back down to the suface. "I'm fine Isabella." He whispers.

Isabella sighs with relief, "so it's done?" She asks.

Phineas wipes off his sweat, "yep! Ready to go to the moon?" He asks.

Isabella squeals happily and she nodded. Phineas takes her hand and stepped into the elevator and he pushes the big red button instantly it bolted up knocking them over. Isabella gasps, "whoa!" She shouts

Phineas laughs, "yeah!" He yells happily. The elevator stops and he looks out the window, "yay we made it!" He exclaims and bounded out Into the building on the moon.

Isabella walks out into the building looking around, "do you have the glass?" She asks him.

Phineas grabs the glass plates out of the elevator. "Yep!" He replies and starts to build the room quickly.

Isabella watches him, {this is going to be so awesome! I can ask him some things I've been wanting to ask.} she thought.

Phineas smiles and steps back finishing the room, "ok Isabella you can come in it's finished!" He calls to her.

Isabella walks into the room completely made out of glass, "nice job Phin!" She giggles.

"Yeah so there will be a comet shower in like 10 to 20 minutes." Phineas explains and looks at his star calendar to make sure he was right.

Isabella looks up at the sky noticing how close the stars and planets were now, "I've been to the moon many times, but this is my first time I've been here just with you." She admits.

Phineas smiles, "yeah...it's sad only you and Ferb can see me." He whimpers.

Isabella sighs she walks over to him and hugs him, "don't worry Phineas, I'll try everything to make everyone see you!" She promises.

Phineas panics and he moves away from her and looks away, "Isabella you can't do that, it will put me at risk." He replies.

Isabella looks at him confused now, "what do you mean? I thought you wanted everyone to see you again."

Phineas took a deep breath and sat down, "sit down and I'll explain it to you." He replies.

Isabella does what she was told and sat down next to him. Phineas turns to her his eyes full of fear and pain. "Isabella...being alive like this is very very rare and a big secret! If everyone knew they would hunt me down and try to get answers from me and you too! Maybe even experiment on me! I want everyone to see me but, I can't take that risk." He explains and looks up at the dark sky, "and...there's something I was meaning to tell you but I was too worried to." He whispers.

Isabella gets suspicious, "what? What is it?" She asks.

Phineas breaths getting ready, "Isabella, I won't stay here forever. I'm only here for the summer, after summer is over I have to leave." He admits and looks at the ground, "if everyone could see me and know I'm here they would be very happy and jump to conclusions but I would see all that get crushed when I have to leave forever again." He adds.

Isabella eyes grow and she clenches her fists trying not to cry, "t-that can't be true! You can't leave me after summer! I'll still need a protector at school, scratch that! Ill need you to be with me for my hole life!" She shouts and buries her face into her knees finally crying, "I wanted to have a family with you..." She admits.

Phineas turns to her only hearing mumbling, he sighs and looks at his wings than back at Isabella trying to find a way to make her stop crying he hated it when she cried, he looks at her and nudges her.

Isabella looks up from her knees, "what?" She asks.

Phineas wipes her tears and pulls her to him holding her close, "Isabella there is no need to cry, I can probably stay here for your school year and the summer. We'll just got to wait and see." He whispers stroking her hair to calm her down.

Isabella looks up at him and smiles, "thanks Phineas." She giggles.

The red head smiles widely and he hugs her, "now let's watch the comet shower," he says.

Isabella nodded and lays down she looks at Phineas and blushes, "hey Phineas I have a couple of question for you." She began.

Phineas turns and looks at her, "ok shoot." He smiles.

Isabella fidgets with her hair nervously, "do you remember what I said in the hospital?" She asks.

Phineas thinks back and he shook his head, "All I remember is that you were crying and talking all I can remember hearing was 'now I'm too late' but I'm not sure what you said before that." He explains.

Isabella sighs with relief, "ok now for my other question, I was wonder if you met our creator?" She asks.

"Yes, I met him." He replies

"What did he do?" Isabella asks.

"He sent me back." Phineas stated.

"Oh. I should of known that." She laughs.

Phineas chuckles and looks up at the sky, "awesome it's starting!" He shouts.

Isabella watches the comet shower with him, "it's crazy how close they are!" She giggles.

Phineas nodded, "good thing they don't land on earth." He replies.

Isabella scoots over to him so they were pressed against each other. "I'm glad we got to do this together." She whispers.

"Yeah it was fun!" Phineas replies and watches the last comet leave, "hmm I guess we should go home now." He sighs sadly.

Isabella looked disappointed but she ignored it and stood up. "Let's go." She whimpers.

Phineas took Isabella to the elevator and he pulls the lever making the doors open, he stepped inside and helped Isabella in. Isabella sat down in the elevator trying not to fall asleep.

"Isabella you should grab onto the rail, it's going to be very fast." He stated and grabs onto the rail.

Isabella jumps up and grabs onto the rail she close her eyes tightly ready to go. Phineas pushes the button and the elevator dropped down back to earth hitting the ground hard. "Were here!" He says and opens the doors.

Isabella walks out of the elevator she stumbled around and fell over. Phineas laughs and helps her up, "it wasn't that bad was it?" He asks

Isabella shook her head, "no it was just too fast." She replies.

"Well then you probably need to rest let's head back to your house." He suggested.

Isabella nodded and headed out of the meadow.

Phineas and Isabella walked down to her house and she opened the door letting him in first. Isabella walks up to her room quietly, "my mom is asleep so he quite." She whispers.

Phineas nodded and quietly follows her up stairs to her purple room. Isabella sat down on her bed and she looks at Phineas, "Tomorrow I'll take that bandage off of your wing, it seems to be better." she smiles.

Phineas looks at his wing and smiles excitedly, "awesome! I can't wait to fly again!" He yells.

Isabella laughs and lays down, "now go to sleep little birdie." She giggles.

"You better not start calling me that! I like both Phin and Phinny better than that. I'm not a bird I'm a Phineas." He laughs.

Isabella yawns and closes her eyes, "yeah whatever, goodnight Phinny." She whispers.

Phineas smiles and leans against the wall he closes his eyes and falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5-Getting The Gang Back Together

Chapter 5- Getting The Gang Back Together

Isabella woke up from fluffy animals hitting her she groans and rolls over.

"Get up!" *smack* "Get up!" The voice came again as another fluffy animal hit her. "Come on Izzy wake up! I think my wing is healed! I want to fly!" He shouts and throws another stuffed animal at her.

Isabella growls and she threw her hard pillow at him, "stop it Phineas!" She laughs.

He jumps up and threw the last stuffed animal at her but instantly froze when he got the death glare, "heh heh.." He whispers nervously.

The raven haired girl got up and punches Phineas's shoulder, "Weirdo!" She giggles.

Phineas just smiles innocently. "Well at least now you're awake!" He smirks.

Isabella folds her arms, "yeah but now you have to wait until I'm completely ready for the day." She stated.

"Ugh! Why do you girls have to make yourself look perfect?! Can't you just do what guys do and go the way you are?" He complains.

"Well you guys don't have long hair!" She replies and went into the bathroom.

Phineas groans and he sat on the bed bouncing a ball off the wall as he waited for Isabella. He flinched hearing the door open he turns around to see his best friend wearing her dark pink shirt with the dim pink skirt. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asks.

Isabella shook her head and brushes her hair down.

"Yes you are! You're forgetting the main thing that makes you Isabella!" He yells and stood up he grabbed a pink bow and put it on the side of her head, "there! Now you look perfect!" He chuckles.

Isabella looks in the mirror and she blushes, "I'm surprised you realized I was missing it...usually you don't notice anything at all." She mumbles.

Phineas turns to her, "oh right, I'm sorry about all those times I didn't really notice you when we were 9, I guess I was a little oblivious." He apologized.

Isabella looks up at him with a annoyed look, "a little?" She smirks.

Phineas scratches the back of his head embarrassed, "alright maybe I was completely oblivious back then." He laughs.

"You still are Phineas, that's just your personality." She giggles and walks downstairs.

"Wait what?! How am I still oblivious?" He asks.

Isabella didn't answer she just laughs silently and walks to the kitchen.

"Isabella! Why aren't you answering me!" He groans and ran downstairs.

Isabella looks over at Phineas she smiles widely acting like he never even asked her anything, "you hungry?" She asks pouring two bowls of cereal.

Phineas sat down next to her, "yeah I guess but I want you to answer my qu-" before he could finish Isabella shoved a spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

"Then eat." She giggles and eats the rest of her cereal.

Phineas pulls the spoon out of his mouth, "hey! You didn't even let me finish my sentence!" He growls.

"Well you said you were hungry." She laughs and puts her bowl away, "now finish your cereal and then we can take that bandage off your wing." She added.

Phineas sighs irritatedly and he ate his cereal.

Isabella waits for Phineas in her backyard, she turns around to see him pushing open the slide door she chuckles watching him struggle to get out, "try not to hurt your other wing while getting out of there!" She giggles.

Phineas rolls his eyes and stumbles out, "yes finally!" He laughs and pushes the door shut, "ok so I'm ready to fly!" He exclaims excitedly.

Isabella giggles and she walks over to him she made him sit down and she carefully unwraps the bandage from his wing slowly, making sure not to put to much pressure on it. Finally she took the rest off and set them down, "there! You happy? Now let's do some tests to make sure it's ready to start flying again." She suggested.

Phineas stood up and he unfolds his right wing smiling widely, "feels so good to move it!" He admits and stretches out his wings.

"Ok I want you to flap your right wing slowly." She suggested.

The red head smirks evilly he stepped back into a starting position he spreads his wings all the way out, "no testing! We fly now!" He laughs and dashed into the air picking up Isabella and throwing her onto his back he flew into the air extremely fast, he smiles widely as his hair blew in the wind.

Isabella screams and she grabs onto Phineas's shirt, "what are you doing?!" She yells.

Phineas stopped above the clouds and he looks around, "hmmm I'd hold on if I were you." He smirks.

Isabella panics and she grabs around his chest tightly before she knew it the red head dives down so fast she was losing her grip her whole body was in the air. "PHINEAS ARE YOU CRAZY?! SLOW DOWN!" She screams.

Phineas laughs and kept diving his wings were at his sides so it made him go faster toward the ground his smile widened happily, "but Isabella I thought you always wanted to fly!" He replies.

"NOT LIKE THIS!" She yells spotting the ground she panics and closes her eyes tightly.

Phineas opened his wings so the wind caught them and it made him slow down and hover he glided to the ground and landed perfectly back in her yard.

Isabella let go of Phineas and she fell over she grabs her knees and tries to calm down.

Phineas smiles and flapped his wings so he was hovering above the ground, "that was fun! Well it seems to be working!" He laughs referring to his right wing.

Isabella clenches her fists she stood up and gives Phineas the death glare, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! THAT WAS TOO FAST! For now on you are not aloud to fly that fast! You got that Mr?" She ordered.

Phineas groans and he rolls his eyes, "ugh! you're not the boss of me!" He replies.

"You nearly killed me!" She snaps.

"That's not my fault!" He complains.

"Excuse me?! Ugh! How do I even put up with you!" She growls and folds her arms.

Phineas sighs and he landed he grabs her hand and pulls her to him, "alright, I'm sorry I shouldn't of gone that fast with you." He apologized and hugged her.

Isabella giggles and hugs him back, "apology accepted!" She replies.

Phineas pulls away from her, "ok now that, that's all over how about we to have some fun! How long has it been since you seen Buford and Baljeet?" He asks.

Isabella thinks back and she sighs, "it's been almost 4 weeks since I've seen them." She admits sadly.

The young inventor smiles widely, "then it's about time we get the gang back together! You call Buford and Baljeet and tell them to meet you at my backyard!" He ordered and walks out of her yard, "I'm going to go get my brother." He added.

Isabella smiles and picks up her phone she dialed in their numbers and called the two friends.

Phineas flies over to his house and he landed on the roof he walks up to his window and knocked on it.

Ferb opens the window and his eyes lit up right when he saw the red head. "Phineas!" He shouts and pulls his brother inside the house.

Phineas gasps when he got yanked into the building. "Whoa Ferb! It's only been a day since you've seen me." He laughs.

Ferb blushes embarrassed, "I know, why are you here anyway?" He asks.

Phineas stood up and he folds his wings, "I'm here to tell you that Buford and Baljeet are coming over to meet here. So I need you to go outside and sit underneath the tree like we use to do. Act like it's an ordinary day. I'm just want you guys to be happy again and do something together without me." He explains.

Ferb raises an eye brow, "but Phineas I thought everyone can see you."

"Oh I forgot to tell you...well no only some people can see me the ones who care about me the most usually can. Therefore Baljeet and Buford probably won't see me because I don't think they care about me that much especially Buford." He mumbles sadly.

Ferb sighs sadly and he nodded slowly, "ok so what will you do when I try to get Buford and Baljeet to join the gang again?" He asks.

Phineas points at the tree, "I'll hide in the branches and watch the whole thing!" He answers.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's go!" His brother shouts and ran down stairs with Phineas following.

After Isabella called everyone she headed toward the Flynn Fletcher's house she opens the fence door to find Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb sitting under the large tree talking with each other. "Hi guys! How are you?" She asks smiling.

Buford turns to Isabella noticing how happy she was, "horrible!" He snaps.

Baljeet nodded, "yeah my life has been horrible ever since...P-Phineas..." He stuttered trying to hold back the tears.

Isabella sighs, "come on you guys! Cheer up! Ferb and I are trying to get the gang back together to have some fun like we use to!" She explains keeping her smile.

Buford folds his arms, "what's the point? With Phineas gone there's no point anymore! Our friendship died down after he passed away! There is no more gang." He snorts.

Isabella gets irritated but she stays smiling, "we still can have fun even with Phineas gone! We still have Ferb don't we?" She asks.

Buford gets really mad and he stood up, "why are you so happy Isabella?! You're acting like nothing happened! Phineas is gone Isabella get that in your head! Nothing will ever be the same!" He snaps shoving Isabella.

This made Phineas pissed he spread his wings and he dove down he kicked Buford back and he landed in front of Isabella guarding her he got into a battling stance ready for anything, "no one talks to Isabella like that!" He snaps.

Buford looks up his eyes grew and he blinks, "P-Phineas?!" He gasps.

Baljeet stood up and he looked at Phineas in disbelief. "Phineas is that really you!?" He asks.

Phineas didn't move he just glared at Buford, "yes it's me." He mumbles.

Isabella grabs Phineas hand to calm him down, "Phineas don't. I'm fine, there is no need to fight." She cooed.

Phineas's glare softened and he folds his wings back behind him and he hugged Isabella.

Buford and Baljeet were so confused right now, "ok can someone please explain what's happening?!" Baljeet asks.

Ferb stood up, "Phineas died but got reborn because of Isabella therefore he is her protector and can't leave her. Only some people can see Phineas and his appearance is a secret, SO DONT TELL ANYONE!" Ferb warns.

Baljeet nodded and he looks at the young inventor, "so does this mean we can get the gang back together?" He asks

"Yes, yes it does." Phineas replies giving them a thumbs up.

Buford couldn't hold it in anymore his eyes teared up and he tackles the red head down, "Phineas! You jerk! Don't ever leave us again! You have no idea how much I regretted, I was in so much pain when you left!" He yells hugging him very tightly.

Phineas chocks, "B-Buford I can't breath!" He gags.

Buford laughs and he let go he got off of him, "oops sorry dude." He laughs and walks back over to the tree.

Phineas sat down under the tree with all his friends, "ok now that we got all that stuff over with we can do something fun! What should we do?" He asks.

Isabella wanted to suggest something but she stayed quite just like Ferb.

"How about we build something just like old times?" Baljeet suggested.

"Perfect! Ferb I'll need the tools from our room, Baljeet I'll need you to order some materials, Isabella I'll need blueprints, and Buford ehh...just keep doing what you're doing." He mumbles knowing that Buford doesn't take orders.

Buford nodded and just relaxed against the tree as everyone else saluted and ran off.

Isabella and Ferb came back and gave Phineas the blueprints and tools, "ok Phineas what are we going to build?" She asks.

Phineas opens up his idea book and he looked through it, stopping on a certain page that caught his eye. "This!" He smirks and turns it around to show them the pictures.

"What?! That's impossible to build!" She gasps.

Phineas shuts the book, "nothing is impossible! Remember? Carpe diem!" He quoted.

Buford smiles at his motto, "it's been a long time since I heard you say that." He laughs.

Ferb smirks and he gave Phineas a thumbs up, "Baljeet we'll need wires, metal, Styrofoam, and feathers lots and lots of feathers!" Ferb ordered.

Baljeet nodded and called the delivery guy.

Phineas turns to Ferb, "this is it! We got the gang back together, now let's have some fun!" He yells and looks at all his friends smirking. "You guys! Get ready to fly, because were going to build wings."


	6. Chapter 6- Lets Fly

Chapter 6- Let's Fly

Phineas was working on the blueprints for the wings as Isabella comes up, "hey Phineas I was wondering how will these wings work?" She asks.

"Well when you wear them they will move to what you want them to do it's like a brain reader thing. These wings will work only for today though." He explains.

Isabella nodded and sat down, "can I pick a color of my wings?" She asks.

Phineas nodded, "sure!" He replies and looks down at the blueprints he drew 4 different types of wings and pointed at the fluffy angel wings, "these ones will be yours Izzy so what color do you want them?" He asks.

Isabella looks at her hair, "I want them to match my hair. So black with blue on the tips." She explains.

"That will look awesome!" He shouts and wrote down the colors.

Buford and Baljeet were thinking of ideas for their wing designs, "hey dweeb! What do you want your wings to look like?" He asks.

Baljeet thinks, "a dark brown eagle wing!" He answers.

Buford didn't look satisfied, "that's stupid! Mine are going to be dragon wings, because dragons are better then eagles!" He laughs.

Baljeet rolls his eyes, "does a dragon fly 60 miles per hour?!"

"That's not true! No way a dumb bird can fly that fast!" The bully growls.

"Who's the nerd here?" He asks.

Buford snorts, "you." He mumbles

Phineas walks up to his brother and gave him the blueprints. "I got everyone else's designs but yours Ferb. What do you want your wing to look like?" He asks.

Ferb took the blueprints and he started to draw wings that looked just like Phineas's real wings. "I want to look just like you, because your my brother and I want to feel the same." He explains.

"Really? Thanks Ferb!" The inventor replies and hugs his brother.

Ferb smiles and wrote down the color which was just white.

Phineas gathered all the tools and put the blueprints up so everyone could see them, "ok everyone let's start building! Follow these directions and you will get it right! I'll help with the brain reading part though." He announces. Everyone nodded and got to work building their arms of the wings.

After an hour everyone had built their wings, Phineas was connecting the wires on each wing so it could read your mind and commands. "Ok everyone you may try your wings on."

Isabella puts her soft fluffy wings on and the instantly connected to her tightly, "whoa! Cool!" She yells and moved the wings up and down.

Buford and Baljeet put their wings on and they connected, "Buford loves this!" Buford shouts.

Baljeet rolls his eyes and flapped his wings to test them, "I can't believe it Phineas but you actually did it! You made wings that could actually fly." He says astonished.

Isabella hugs Phineas, "this is going to be awesome! Imagine how much fun we can have with these!" She giggles.

Ferb walks over to Phineas and he looks at him smiling, "so all we got to do is think of what we want the wings to do and they will do it?" He asks.

The red head nodded, "exactly!" He replies and spreads out his wings he flew into the air and waited for them, "come on! You'll get use to it!"

The gang made their wings flap so they were off the ground, "awesome it's working!" Isabella yells excitedly.

Buford smirks and he folds his wings to his sides making him dive down toward Baljeet.

Baljeet gasps and moves out of the way, "hey! You can't do that!"

"But I can! No rules!" Buford objected.

"Knock it off! If you break the wings you will fall to your death. You don't want to end up dying do you?" Phineas asks.

Both Baljeet and Buford shook their head.

"Then knock it off!" He growls.

Isabella flew up to Phineas and she grabs onto him trying to keep herself from falling.

Phineas laughs and held her, "don't worry Izzy I won't let you fall." He promises and looks around, "hey Ferb can you go get a volley ball?" He asks.

Ferb nodded and landed back on ground and he walks into the house and looked through the closet for the volley ball.

"Hey Ferb." A voice came from behind him.

Ferb turns around to see Candace on the phone he waves and went back to searching.

"Are you looking for the volley ball?" Candace asks.

Ferb nodded.

"Here let me help you." His big sister chuckles and reached up to the top shelf and grabs the ball she handed it to him and walks off back to talking with Stacy.

Ferb blinks, _when did Candace become nice? She has never stopped talking on the phone to help someone._ he thought and walks outside.

Phineas spots his brother, "nice you found it!" He cheers and dove down he landed softly and took the ball he smirks and pulls out a gravity gun out of his pocket and he shot the volley ball. Instantly the ball started to float, "ok! Ready to play some volley ball? Since we don't have nets or a powerful enough gravity gun to make one float the game will change. So here's how to play, you have pass the ball to your team mates and keep it as long as you can from the other team. If the volley ball hits the ground or someone in your team you are out. Oh and the gravity lasts for only 10 minutes so you better keep it from touching the ground when it ends." Phineas explains he looks at Ferb and smiles, "everyone down! When I throw the ball into the air then we start the game!" He explains and steps on the ball.

Isabella landed next to Phineas and she hugged him, "I'm with team Phineas!" She giggles.

"Ok, Buford who do you want on your team?" He asks.

Buford grabs Ferb and moved him over to his side. "Trade ya." He laughs and shoves Baljeet toward Phineas.

Phineas nodded, "Baljeet and Isabella are on my team and Buford you just want Ferb?"

Buford nodded. "I don't need another team member! Two is enough for team Buford! Ferb and I can beat all of you without another team member." He bragged.

Phineas rolls his eyes, "ok then let's start." He shoots the ball with the gravity gun again and he threw it into the air.

Instantly everyone bolted up trying to get the ball first but it didn't surprise them when Phineas did, he was the fastest and the only one who knew how to fly well after all.

Isabella flew over to Phineas, "pass it to me!" She shouts.

Phineas kicked the ball to Isabella and she caught it sticking her tongue at Buford.

Buford snorts and tries to get the ball from her.

Isabella laughs and threw it down to Baljeet.

Baljeet gasps and grabs it quickly he smiles and waves the ball in the air happily.

Ferb smirks and dives down snatching the ball from Baljeet.

Baljeet gasps and groans, "aww! Sorry Phineas." He apologized.

Phineas rolls his eyes and chases after his brother, Ferb turns around and waves at him as he kicked the ball over to Buford.

Isabella dashed up and grabbed the ball before Buford could catch it, "ha!" Isabella laughs.

Phineas was impressed. "Nice Isabella!" He commented.

Isabella giggles and she kicked the ball to Phineas, which he caught instantly.

Buford dove down to Phineas and swung at him which Phineas dodged, Buford then swing up and tried to snatch the ball but Phineas threw it into the air and he kicked it hard so it went toward Baljeet.

Baljeet squeals and he dodged the ball so it went straight down toward the slide door.

"OH NO!" Phineas gasps and covers his eyes not wanting to see the damage.

"Hey! You nearly killed me! Watch where you're kicking this thing Ferb!" A familiar voice yelled.

Everyone looked down to see Candace holding the ball and looking at it. They all fly down and landed folding their wings.

Phineas tries to sneak away slowly.

Candace looks up to see the gang with robot wings on their backs, "really?! I thought you guys were over the building thing! You guys are soo bust-" Candace froze seeing some red fluffy hair behind them, "i-it can't be.." She ran over and shoved everyone out to see her little brother, "P-Phineas?"

Phineas crunches up and he shrinks down, "heh, hey Candace." He mumbles and smiles nervously.

"B-But this can't be, I saw you! You were dead! I even saw you get put underground! H-How are you still alive?" She asks tearing up.

"I'm not alive I'm half alive, these wings aren't a robot they are real." He explains and spreads out his wings.

Candace feels them she could feel the bones in them and everything, "I got to go tell mom and dad!" She suggested and ran inside.

"No! Don't! I don't want them to see me." He mumbles.

Everyone took their wings off and hid them, "we don't want your mom to see those." Baljeet says.

Isabella walks up to Phineas and places her hand on his shoulder, "why don't you want to see them?" She asks.

Phineas looks down, "I don't want to see them cry." He admits.

Candace ran into the house tears were rolling down her face as she ran in.

"Candace!? What's wrong?" Linda asks.

"Mom, it's Phineas! He's outside!" Candace shouts.

Lawrence blinks, "umm Candace dear, I'm sure you were just seeing things. Phineas died 3 weeks ago. I think you need to sit down and relax." He explains.

Candace growls, she grabs both of their hands and dragged them outside. "No! He's there! He has wings! I think he's an angel!" She yells frustrated.

Linda and Lawrence look at each other as they get dragged out of the house.

Linda and Lawrence look around the house, "ok Candace where is this angel Phineas? I only see Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, and Ferb but not Phineas." Linda asks.

Candace frowns and she throws her arms around, "but! But! He was here! I swear! I even felt his wings and everything." Candace cries.

Linda rolls he eyes, "Candace I agree with your father I think you were imagining things." She stated and walks over to the slide door with Lawrence following.

Candace sighs sadly and she falls to her knees. _maybe moms right,_ _was I just imagining him?_ she thought questioning herself.

"Wait!"

Linda turns around to see Phineas hovering above the ground, "Phineas?! Lawrence please tell me you see him too."

Lawrence nodded, "I see him. But I don't believe my eyes!"

Phineas landed he folds his wings and hugs his two parents, "Candace was telling the truth." Was all he said.

Candace smiles and she joined the hug. Linda pulls away and she look into Phineas's eyes, "so you're an angel?" She asks wiping the tears off her face.

He shrugs, "I am and I'm not. If I was an angel you couldn't touch me, but you just did sooo I'm not the only angel thing about me is the wings." He explains and moves his wing over to show them.

Linda was astonished by his wing she felt it's soft feathers, "this is a miracle! My boy has returned to us!" She shouts.

Isabella panics when she hears that sentence, _I hope Phineas doesn't break his promise and goes with them._ she thought and walks up Phineas she looks at him and nudges him.

Phineas turns and looks at Isabella, "don't worry Izzy I'm not going to break my promise." He admits and hugs Isabella tightly.

"What promise?" Linda asks.

"I promised Isabella I would stay with her and protect her, she was the one who made me come back. So I have to stay with her and protect her. However now that I know all my family can see me I will come here and visit." He promises.

Linda was very sad about this but she hid it with a smile, "ok but don't forget." She whispers and walks back inside.

Lawrence ruffles his stepsons hair, "I'm glade you're happy." He admits and follows his wife.

Phineas grabs Isabella's hand and he walks over to his friend, "let me guess the wings vanished."

"Yep they aren't here anymore." Ferb replies pointing behind the tree.

Buford growls angrily and he punches the tree, "no! my amazing dragon wings!" He yowls.

Baljeet rolls his eyes and looks at the setting sun, "we should get going, can we do this again someday?" He asks.

"I promise." Phineas promises.

Baljeet smiles and walks out of his backyard.

"Hey nerd wait up!" Buford yells and chases after his nerd.

Ferb walks up to Phineas and hugs him, "I guess I'll see you later. Goodnight bro." He whispers.

Phineas hugs him back, "goodnight." He replies and pulls away he waves goodbye and follows Isabella to her house.

Isabella looks over at Phineas and smiles, "aren't you going to fly?" She asks.

Phineas looks at his wings and he shook his head, "I want to feel normal for a bit." He answers as he bounded up to her side and walks next to her.

Isabella giggles and leans against him, "you are normal Phineas just because you have wings doesn't make you not you." She explains.

"I guess that's true." He chuckles and holds Isabella's hand, "I'm glade you were the one who needed me the most, I like being your protector." He admits.

Isabella giggles and she looks down at their hands, _I love it when he holds my hand, but this is the first time he did it without a reason._ she thought blushing rapidly.

Phineas and Isabella gets to her house and she opens the door letting Phineas in first.

Phineas laughs and walks in, "you know I'm suppose to be the one opening the door for you." He laughs.

"To bad I already did it first." She giggles and walks in, "come on let's get to bed."

Phineas nodded and follows her upstairs to her bedroom. "Today was really fun! I'm so happy we got the gang back together!" He exclaims.

Isabella giggles and she got into bed, "I'm glade too, but I'm worried they might take you from me, now that they know you're back." She sighs.

"I won't let them, don't worry." He whispers and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7- Just us Boys

Chapter 7- Just us Boys

It's been a month and a half since summer began, Phineas has finally gotten use to his wings and everything else that has changed, it was a Saturday and Isabella was sleeping in again...

Phineas was reading a book waiting for Isabella to wake up he looks up from the book to find his Jewish friend still sleeping. "Ugh!" He groans and stood up setting the book down he nudges Isabella who just groans and rolled over. "Come on Izzy wake up!"

"Phineas just let me sleep..." She mumbles.

The redhead sighed and he looked through her drawers for any paper, "what's this?" He asks and pulls out a picture of him and Isabella sitting under the tree it had a heart around them saying I+P=Love. As oblivious as he was he didn't really understand the heart and the words. "Aww she actually kept this picture we took it so long ago. About 5 years ago I think." He guessed and put the picture back into the drawer and he kept looking.

Finally finding some paper Phineas wrote a note for Isabella,

**'Dear Isabella, **

** Since you are busy sleeping I'm going to go out with our friends and hang out with them for a while. When you wake up you can come join us.**

**Your friend, Phineas Flynn.'**

Phineas left the note on her night stand and he walks out of her room and down stairs he bounded out of her house and flew into the air instantly. I_ hope she'll be fine with me hanging out with other people._ he thought and looks around for Buford and Baljeet. Finding them he bolted down and landed in front of them, "hey guys!"

"Phineas! Nice to see you again! How's your girlfriend?" Buford smirks.

"What?" The teenager asks clueless.

"I see you're still as oblivious as ever." Baljeet laughs.

Phineas was so confused right now, "ok? So anyway I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out?" He asks.

"Sounds awesome!" Buford shouts.

Baljeet nodded, "as long as you don't take us on a flight tour I'm in!"

"Great! I'll go get Ferb and we can go to the park." Phineas exclaims and bolted back into the air.

Ferb was in his room reading a book when his stepbrother flew in threw the window. "Oh hey Phineas."

"Hi bro! Baljeet, Buford, and me are going to the park to hang out want to come?" The redhead asks.

Ferb raises an eyebrow "The park? Are you sure you can do this without building anything?" He asks.

"Of course I can I've done it before!" Phineas replies.

"I'll believe it when I see it. But yeah I'll come." Ferb replies and grabs his backpack and leaves with Phineas.

Phineas took him to the park where Buford and Baljeet were waiting. "Hi guys!"

"Hey dinnerbell!" Buford shouts.

"Wow Buford it's been a long time since I've heard you call me that." Phineas admits.

"Yeah well get use to it!" Buford snorts.

Baljeet rolls his eyes and turns to the two brothers, "so what are we going to do?"

"Probably just talk. I want to know what happened while I was gone." The inventor admits and sat down on a swing.

Ferb sat down on the swing next to Phineas and he looks at his stepbrother, "Well once you died, Mom and dad were depressed and didn't do anything for a very long time, Candace locked herself in her room and stayed there until Stacy got her to come out." Ferb explains and looks at the clouds, "when you died I stopped talking to people again and became quite. I changed the bedroom so I wouldn't have to remember the painful memory." He adds.

Phineas looks over at Buford and Baljeet, "what did you guys do?"

"I was pretty upset about your death but when Buford read the newspaper about the accident..." Baljeet trailed off.

"What happened?" Phineas asks Buford.

Buford sighs and he looks at the ground. "Well a day after your death Baljeet came to my house and gave me the newspaper asking if I've heard what happened. So I took the papers and read the article on the accident. I was so surprised I didn't believe it so I ripped up the newspaper and sprinted over to your house and asked Ferb but he just teared up and looked away. Then I went to Linda and asked if she's seen you, she grabbed me and hugged me saying that you weren't here and never will be because you passed away, I pulled away and yelled some things about not believing them and it all being a dream but Baljeet calmed me down while I cried. After that I never left the house and never talked to anyone not even Baljeet. I regretting my whole life, I thought I would never get to say I'm sorry." Buford explains.

Phineas raises an eyebrow, "sorry for what?"

"I regretted being a bully being mean to you. I'm sorry for being so rude to you, and I'm so glade you're here so I could tell you that." Buford replies.

"I-I didn't think that you felt that way. It's ok Buford." The teenager replies.

Buford smiles and nodded.

"So now that I know how everyone felt about my death I can understand why you all see me. Anyway since we are at the park what should we do?" Phineas asks.

"Build something?" Baljeet suggested.

"I would but I want to do something normal today." He replies

"Wow really? That isn't like you Phineas." Buford laughs.

"We could play soccer." Ferb suggested.

"Great idea bro! Baljeet will be on my team and Buford on Ferb's team." Phineas yells and ran over to the lawn he grabs a soccer ball and walks back, "ok Buford you be the goalie and Baljeet you be the goalie for our team. Let's make this interesting." Phineas smirks and he set the ball in the middle of the field and he backs up.

Ferb and Phineas were waiting for the cue to start.

Buford blows a whistle and the two brothers sprint toward the ball.

Phineas jumps over Ferb using his wings for boost he landed behind him and kicked the ball toward Buford.

Ferb was shocked he turns around and ran after the redhead, he cuts in and kicked the ball away from Phineas.

Phineas stops and looks over at Ferb he growls and spreads his wings open he flew into the air and landed in front of Ferb guarding the way to Baljeet.

Ferb smirks and kicks the ball hard making it fling toward Phineas.

Phineas gasps and jumps away, the ball hit his wing while it flew past him making some of his feathers fly off. The ball flew into the net and the whistle went off. "Team Buford gets 1 point!" Buford laughs.

Phineas groans and he looks at his wing noticing the broken and missing feathers. _I guess that is what I get for using my wings. Isabella is going to kill me._ he thought and folds his wings he traded spots with Baljeet so he was the goalie now.

Buford threw the whistle to Ferb and he trades spots with him so he was going against Baljeet.

Baljeet gulps and set the ball down in the middle, "o-ok were ready." He stutters.

Ferb nodded and blew the whistle.

Baljeet sprinted up and kicked the ball toward Ferb's goal. Before he knew it Buford tackled him down. "Ahh! Buford you're not allowed to do that!" Baljeet complains.

Buford snorts and got off of him, "I don't follow the rules."

Phineas sighs, "Buford since you broke the rules and tackled Baljeet you will have to give him the ball."

Buford glares at Baljeet and he kicks the ball at him making it hit him in the stomach.

Baljeet yelps and he fell to the floor groaning, "I think you broke something." He mumbles trying to get his breath back.

Ferb rolls his eyes and blows the whistle, "Baljeet is unable to play, so we'll have to trade places." Ferb announces and traded spots with Buford.

Phineas helps Baljeet up and he takes him over to his spot, "try to recover. Don't try to stop the ball if it comes toward our goal I just want you to rest." He explains and walks over to Ferb.

"Ready? Go!" Buford yells and blows the whistle.

Phineas ran toward the ball and he kicks it into the air on purpose.

Ferb jumps back in shock when the ball hit the ground, "that could of hit one of us!"

"It was a distraction that was the point." Phineas smirks and kicks the ball past Ferb.

Ferb turns around and ran after Phineas trying to get to the ball but Phineas blocked him every time with his wing. "I hate those wings sometimes!"

Phineas laughs and he kicked the ball at Buford, the ball flung past Buford and into the goal. "Yes!" Phineas yells.

"1 point for team Phineas!" Baljeet yells excitedly.

"We should stop for now and help Baljeet." Ferb suggested.

The redhead nodded and walks over to his friend and helps him up. "Come on Baljeet let's get you an ice cream." He says.

Baljeet stood up and follows them out of the park.

The 4 friends went to the small building. Ferb ordered them shakes and he handed everyone one. "Hey why didn't Phineas order them? Usually it's him." Buford asks.

"Umm hello no one can see me." Phineas replies.

"O-Oh right." He laughs.

Phineas sat down next to his Ferb and he drank the shake, "hey Ferb I'm not sure you realized but when you kicked the ball it hit my wing." Phineas stated and unfolds his right wing and shows the broken and missing feathers.

Ferb raises an eyebrow and he touches Phineas's wing he pulls away and looks at his hand, "uhh Phineas you're bleeding."

"WHAT?! B-But how?! I thought wings don't bleed!" Phineas gasps and looks at his wing to find that Ferb was right where the ball hit his wing was bleeding all the broken feathers had blood on them and where the missing ones were suppose to be was bleeding the most. "Isabella's going to kill me." He groans.

Buford and Baljeet look at each other and laugh.

"W-What's so funny? I'm bleeding here!" Phineas snaps.

"You said Isabella was going to kill you! Isabella isn't the boss of you, are you like her pet or something?" Buford asks.

"N-No it's just that she is so protective over me and yells at me if I get hurt in anyway. It doesn't make sense but I listen to her anyway." Phineas explains.

"I know why she's so protective." Buford smirks.

"Why?"

"Really dinnerbell? You still haven't figured it out after 9 years?! You're still that oblivious heh?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Phineas asks.

Ferb gave Buford the shut up look but Buford ignored him and leans back in his seat, "Isabella is obsessed with you."

Phineas raises an eyebrow confused, "obsessed? I don't get it."

Baljeet looks at Buford, "Buford don't you dare say it! She's going to kill you if you do!"

Buford pushes Baljeet away ignoring him. "It's about time you know Phineas. Isabella has kept it a secret for too long."

"What?! What?! Tell me!" The teenager begged.

"Ugh. She loves you Phineas! She's been in love with you ever since she met you! Isabella doesn't like you she loves you! Everyday she came over she showed it, why would she give you a pet name if she didn't love you?!" Buford blurts out.

Phineas was shocked he just sat there frozen, "I-Isabella loves me?" He repeated. _she loves me?! I never realized..I need to know if this is true._

Ferb turns to Phineas, "I-I'm sorry Phineas you weren't suppose to find that out yet."

Phineas stood up and he shook his head, "no, this is great! I need to go ask her right now!" The redhead shouts.

"See? She'll be thanking me." Buford smirks.

Baljeet rolls his eyes and drank his shake.

"Phineas don't!" Ferb shouts to his brother.

Phineas sighs, "fine I'll ask her when we finish the soccer game." He snorts and sat down.

Everyone finishes their shakes and they leave. Buford was smiling very widely.

Phineas walks back to the park and he sees someone swinging on the swings.

"Oh there you are Phineas! Whatcha doing?" A cute voice asked.

"Isabella?!" Phineas gasps.

Buford stiffened up and he backs away slowly.

Ferb grabs Buford's shirt and pulls him back, "nope when Phineas tells her who reviled her secret you are going to be here." Ferb growls.

Phineas walks up to Isabella, "I was playing soccer with the guys and just came back from ice cream. Isabella I have to ask you something." Phineas began.


	8. Chapter 8- Confession

Chapter 8- Confession

Isabella looks up at her best friend with large curious eyes, "what? You can ask me anything!"

"D-Do you love me?" He stuttered.

Isabella's fists clench up and she bit her lip, "who told?! I know you're too oblivious to figure that out on your own! So who did it?!" She yells.

Ferb shoves Buford up, "this blabber mouth!"

Buford panics and he went to hide but got hit by rocks just before he could.

"I'm going to kill you!" The Jewish girl screams throwing rocks at the bully.

"Isabella! Stop throwing rocks at him! I made him tell me. I wouldn't stop asking so he told me." Phineas explains.

Isabella turns around to look at Phineas, "S-So you know now?"

He nodded slowly, "but I'm still trying to figure out if it's true."

"It's true Phineas. I love you, I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I'm sorry I never told but I always thought you would find out on your own since I tried my hardest to flirt with you for the past years we've known each other." She admits and looks at the ground she places her hands together and looks up at Phineas. "I guess the real question is do you love me back?"

Phineas froze, "I-I-I don-"

"YOU NEVER SAY THAT TO A GIRL!" Ferb growls.

Isabella's expression sank and she looks away, "I can't say I'm surprised. To tell the truth I knew it all along." She mumbles as tears ran down her cheeks.

Phineas wipes Isabella's tears away, "Isabella I do have feelings for you, I'm just trying to figure them out." He explains and hugs her tightly.

"Then I'll help you figure them out." She whispers.

"How?" The young inventor asks.

"You could build a time machine to the future." She suggested.

"How will that help?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

Isabella blushes, "nothing important. I just want to see you in the future I want to know if you stay with me instead of returning to wherever you went. OH! And if we go to the future we will see who you marry IF you get married."

Phineas pauses for a bit and he turns to his friends. "Well should we do it?"

Ferb snickered, "it's a good idea, it will make Isabella happy for sure." He laughs.

Buford shrugs and Baljeet nodded his head, "I want to see who I marry!" He smirks and winks at Isabella.

"Never happening buddy!" Isabella snapped and looks at Phineas. "So it's subtle then?"

"I guess. Let's get this time machine started but one problem...my wing is bleeding." Phineas admits and shows his wing to Isabella.

"PHINEAS! What did you do now?!" She asks pulling out a cloth from her pocket she places it on the bleeding wing holding it there while applying pressure.

"Like I said we were playing soccer and the ball hit my wing breaking the feathers and ripping them off." He explains.

"Oh, I guess it wasn't your fault then." She sighs and takes off the cloth. "Just don't use your wings until the pain goes away, so that means don't fly until the machine is built."

"Fiiiinnnneeee!" He groans.

Phineas and the gang left to the backyard. "I'm going to tell my parents what were doing so they won't freak out when they see a time machine." Phineas explains and walks inside his house with Ferb following, "hey Candace!"

"Phineas! It's good to see you again!" Candace yells and hugs her brother. "So whatcha doing?" She asks.

Phineas hears Isabella yell at Candace from outside he chuckles and turns to his sister, "Ferb, the gang, and I are building a time machine to learn what happens in the future."

"Oh ok I'm just going to stay here I've already seen my future self and kids." She replies and looks at Ferb, "are you going to come with him?"

Ferb nodded and smiles at Phineas.

"Ok then I'll leave you guys alone to build the machine and I'll go tell mom what you're doing as well." Candace explains and walks away.

"Ok! Let's get out there and start building!" Phineas shouts.

Phineas was outside with the gang putting together the time machine slowly, after a while the large silver box was done. "Ok everyone into the time machine box!"

Everyone got into the box, Isabella looks around and she chuckles. "It's bigger on the inside than the outside nice!" Isabella commented and she realizes something, "hey it's just like the Tardis! Just not blue or a police box."

"The tardis? You watch too much tv Izzy." Phineas laughs and folds his wings. "Ok is everyone in here, Buford?"

"Yep!" The bully replied.

"Baljeet?"

"Here!" Baljeet shouts.

"Ferb?"

Ferb gave a thumbs up and nodded his head.

"Perfect! Let's start this baby!" The inventor laughs and pulls the lever down and types in a date.

After a few minutes the doors opened.

"Ok everyone out!" Phineas ordered.

Everyone bounded out of the room and looked around. "Ok you may go wherever you want to go and meet us here in an hour."

Buford and Baljeet instantly bolt away toward their houses.

"I guess Isabella and I will go exploring together. What will you do Ferb?" He asks his stepbrother.

Ferb points at their house.

"Oh! Well if you find anything interesting tell he about it when we meet up again!" Phineas suggested and walks off with Isabella.

Isabella walks close to Phineas she looks at his wings and looks back at him. "Do you think no one will see you still even in the future?"

Phineas nodded, "I'm pretty sure!" He replies walking up toward a large building.

"Hey that building looks like something that you would build!" Isabella pointed out.

"Yeah you're ri-" instantly the building exploded and a girl flung out and crashed into Phineas knocking him over. "UHF!" He gasps.

Isabella covers her mouth in shock, "PHINEAS ARE YOU OK?!" She asks.

"I-I think so but my wings aren't ok." He mumbles and rubs his eyes to see more clearly. "Oh my gosh!" He gasps noticing the young girl laying on top of him covered in ash and dirt from the explosion.

Isabella kneels down and nudges the girl, "hello? Can you hear me? Do you think she's dead?" Isabella asks panicking.

Instantly the girl launched up and she flung her arms in the air, "that was awesome! Oops..did I crash into you sir?" She asks.

Isabella jumps back and she folds her arms, "what the heck! You were just in an explosion and you just stand up perfectly fine? Who are you?!"

Phineas groans and stood up he unfolds his wings and looks at them. "Well I guess I'll have to fix these again." He complains.

The girl turns to Isabella smiling widely, "Quickly come with me both of you!" She shouts not answering Isabella she grabbed the two teenagers hands and pulled them to where the explosion was.

"Why are you taking us here it's dangerous!" Phineas shouts.

"Nonsense! The explosion is over I'm the one who caused it in the first place." The girl replies and pulls them to the house. "Stay here. I'm going to go get washed up." She laughs and leaves.

Phineas sat on the porch with Isabella, "did you get a good look at that girl?"

"No she was too covered in ash and pieces of wood I couldn't even tell what color of hair she had." Isabella replies and looks at the giant mess from the explosion in front of them. "Can you believe this?! That SHE caused this explosion?! How in the world can a kid do that and survive?" Isabella asks and just got a shrug from Phineas.

Just then the girl ran out looking good as new. "I'm back!"

Phineas turned around and his eyes grew a young girl with red layered hair stood in front of them; she was wearing a orange bow and dress with a tan belt around the dress. "Y-You look just lik-who are you?"

"Oh right my name..I'm Marie I'm 9 years old and I'm an inventor!" She replies.

Isabella stood up and she walks to the girl. "You're an inventor?! That's what Phineas is too!"

"Phineas?" Marie questioned and she looks at the redheaded teenager, "Phineas! You're my dad!"

"I-I'm your what?!" Phineas gasps.

"You're my dad!" She repeated and hugged him, "I got my personality and amazing building skills from you!" She admitted.

Isabella was astonished. _She does look a lot like him. B-But there's something else about her..._

Phineas backs up and he looks at the sky trying to take all this in. "Ok so this doesn't make sense! How did I have a kid if I'm not suppose to be on earth my whole life? Plus I have wings!"

"Oh yeah! You saved someone special which made you granted with the ability to stay on earth forever and everyone now can see you again!" Marie explains.

"Save someone special?" Phineas questioned and looked around, "who's the special person?"

"You'll find out soon." Marie giggles and flings her arms in the air, "now that you two are here you can help me clean up this mess before my parents see this!" She shouts and bounded down the porch she grabbed a broom and a dust pan before she started sweeping up the metal and wood plus ash into the dust pan.

"Umm ok?" Isabella replies and grabs a broom.

Phineas looks at Marie he had so many questions for her. _Who did I Marry? Do I still have my wings? If I do how did she not get the wings?_ he thought as he help sweep up the mess.

Once they were done Marie jumped up and down happily, "ok I should get going now! It was nice to meet you guys at this age!"

Isabella raises an eye brow and she looks at Phineas with confused eyes.

"Wait don't go. I still have many questions." Phineas begged and kneeled down by Marie so he could face her, instantly he froze seeing her up close like this made him freak out. "I-Izzy c-come here." He mumbles.

"What?" Isabella asks and kneels down next to him.

"Look at her up close." He whispers.

Marie just blinked and she turned to Isabella. _What are they doing?_ she thought.

Isabella looks into Marie's deep blue purple eyes, instantly she froze and looks at Phineas her whole face was red from blushing.

Phineas looks at Isabella blushing rapidly.

"So you finally figured if out heh?" Marie asks smirking.

"T-This can't be.." Phineas trailed off.

"Your OUR daughter!" Isabella gasps.

"Took you long enough!" Marie laughs.

"But but but but how?! I-I had kids with Izzy?! She's my best friend!" The redhead yells.

Isabella was so excited she squealed, "YES! I KNEW IT! IM GOING TO MARRY PHINEAS!" She squeals.

Phineas launches up and he shakes his hands. "No no no no! Don't go thinking that! We don't know for sure yet!"

"Oh it's true! You guys kiss all the time too." Marie blurted out.

"W-We kiss?" He mumbles and falls over.

"Yes all the time! It gets so annoying!" Marie giggles.

Isabella giggles with excitement and she claps her hands happily. "I guess this answers your don't know what love is question." She laughs and looks at Marie, "I can't believe that I will have a pretty girl like you!"

"This is too much for me! I don't understand any of this! I'm not even sure if I really love Isabella!" Phineas groans.

"Why don't you go to my dad for advice?" Marie suggested.

"Who needs my advice?" A voice came from behind them.

Phineas instantly turned around to see a tall redhead leaning against the wood pole staring at them. "Wait is that my younger self?!" The man gasps.


	9. Chapter 9- The Discovery

Chapter 9- The Discovery

Phineas looks at his older self and he stood up, "Do you still have wings?"

The man nodded and spread out the large white wings. "I never gave them away Phineas, they were to awesome to get rid of. Oh and you can call me AP for adult Phineas. We don't want people getting our names confused." AP laughs.

Phineas looks at the man standing in front of him. _So this is what I look like when I'm 30? _Hethought. He wore blue pants with a white shirt under a brown jacket. "Wait I'll wear glasses when I'm older?!"

"Well yeah is there a problem with that?" AP asks kneeling down to look at Phineas.

"N-No." He answers and looks at Isabella.

Isabella stood up and looks at AP. "How do I look?"

"You're still as beautiful as heaven! But you wear your hair back more and don't wear your bow much either, oh and you also wear make up." AP replies.

"Make up?! Really? Weird..." Isabella grumbles.

"Well if you need advice Phineas I can give you some just come inside with me." AP says and walks inside the house .

Phineas follows him inside.

Isabella turns to Marie and smiles, "you coming Marie?"

"Yeah in a minute I'm going to go find my friend. He probably got flung somewhere after the explosion." Marie replies and walks off.

Isabella watches her go before bounding inside the future looking house.

Isabella walks into the living room where the two guys sat, "so I'll leave you two alone to give advice. I'm going to go find my older self!" She giggles and ran upstairs.

Phineas watches Isabella go he turns to AP and sighs. "I really need help."

"Let me guess you need help figuring out love?"

"How did you know?!"

"I had the same problem...probably because you're me."

"Yeah..so can you help me?" Phineas asks.

"Of course! I need you to close your eyes." AP replies.

Phineas looks at him confused but does what he was told and closes his eyes.

"Now I want you to picture all your friends." he continues.

Phineas sighs and pictures all his friends in his mind.

"What do you see?"

"I see my three friends. Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella." Phineas replies.

"Good. Now I want you to describe them." AP whispers.

"Ok? Buford is a very strong, he would sacrifice himself for his friends if it came to it. Buford might be a bully but he is still one of my good friends." Phineas explains now picturing Baljeet, "Baljeet is a great friend! He might get snappy at some points but I'm fine with it. He is a smart kid and loves to do math. Baljeet would help his friends at any cost and that makes him an even better friend!"

"Good. Now describe what Isabella is to you." AP added.

Phineas opens his eyes and looks at his older self who was smiling down at him. "I-ok.." He sighs and closes his eyes picturing Isabella and him sitting under the tree laughing and planning out ideas. "I-Isabella is my most trusted best friend. Out of everyone one I've seen she is the prettiest, I love how she looks everyday the way she wears those cute pink and purple dresses. I love that bow she always wears it makes her look so pretty. To be honest I think she's drop dead gorgeous."

"Go on..." AP urged.

"Isabella makes me laugh everyday. She makes me the way I am now, everyday she came over it made me happy and excited! Every time I was around Isabella I got these funny feelings in my stomach and always started blushing when she was close to me, I never knew why but I enjoyed the feelings. Isabella never yells or gets mad she's always sweet and kind to me. Once when Isabella pulled her hair back into a pony tail for the first time I got these strange feelings in my body, I started blushing so much my face was red! But to summon Isabella up she is the most beautiful and amazing friend anyone could want. I would sacrifice my self to save her life." Phineas admitted he opened his eyes to find Isabella and Marie fan girling. "I-ISABELLA?!" He gasps instantly his whole face turned bright red. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I was enjoying the show!" The Jewish girl replies and jumps up she ran to Phineas and hugged him tightly. "Oh Phineas! You do love me! I never knew you felt that way about me!"

"W-Wha?" Phineas stuttered.

"Those feelings you got when around me are the exact feelings I get around you! It's love!" She explains.

Marie stood up and walks over to her dad, "what did you do?"

"Oh all I did was the same thing Candace did to me when I was his age. I have him the friendship test." AP answers and stood up, "I'm going to go find my wife and give you two privacy. Come along Marie." He says and takes Marie away.

Phineas struggles to get free from Isabella's death hug but he failed. "I-Isabella you're chocking me again!"

"Oops sorry." Isabella giggles and let's go of him she sat down on the couch and looks at the ground. "Soo is it true?"

"What?"

"All the stuff you said about me, about getting those funny feelings around me."

"Yeah. It's all true I still get those feeling around you." The teenager admits.

Isabella smirks, "Oh really? So do you get them when I do this?" She asks moving closer to Phineas so their noses were touching.

Phineas's heart rate started rising and his heart started to pound he panics and inches away. "Uhh..t-too close."

Isabella snickers and gets closer so close that they were only a centimeter from kissing.

Phineas starts sweating and he grabs onto the couch. _My heart is freaking out right now! This is too much. _He thought moving away but ended up falling off the couch.

Isabella giggles when he fell off the couch. "What's wrong Phinny? Haven't you kissed before?" She asks.

"N-No." The redhead replies.

"Neither have I! So this will be the first time!" Isabella shouts.

"I-Izzy..y-you aren't meaning t-that were going to-to..." He trailed off his heart rate was extremely high right now.

"Maybe I am." She replies and stood up she walks to Phineas and pulls him up. "You aren't scared are you?"

"Yes!"

"You've seen your parents kiss and Candance kiss Jeremy! What's so scary about us kissing?" Isabella asks.

"Y-You're my best friend a-and I'm not ready." Phineas stuttered.

Isabella chuckles and pulls him to her. "But I am. Oh I've been ready for a very long time." She admits starting to lean toward Phineas.

"Isabella! Don't you dare! He just discovered his feelings, he isn't ready for that kind of stuff yet! So don't even think about it!" Came a voice from behind them.

"Oh come on! I've waited soooo long!" Isabella complains.

Phineas calms down making his heart rate slow down he turns to see the older Isabella standing in the door way. "You're Isabella?" He asks.

"Yes, yes I am. You can call me Mrs Flynn." She answers walking up to the redhead she ruffled his hair and looked at his wings. "You're wings look bent we have a machine that can help with that." Mrs Flynn stated.

Isabella folds her arms and mumbles somethings to herself.

"Come with me Phineas and I'll take you downstairs."

"What's downstairs?"

"The inventing room."

"Really?! I'll have an inventing room? Awesome!" Phineas cheers.

Isabella ran after them, "hold on I'm coming too!"

Phineas was walking next to Isabella as he followed Mrs Flynn he looks at Isabella and blushes. _Great now these feelings are worse_. He thought as his heart rate started to speed up again.

Isabella looks at him and giggles, "are you ok Phin?"

"What?! Oh yeah yeah I'm fine..just fine." He lies.

"You're so silly." Isabella giggles and hugs him tightly.

Mrs Flynn opens the door and let's them in.

"Whoa!" Phineas gasps seeing this giant room full of old and new inventions everywhere. "This is amazing!"

Isabella walks up to an invention that interested her the most.

"Oh that invention gives you whatever you want." Mrs Flynn stated.

Isabella perks up, "really?! Sweet!" She giggles and places her hand on the machine's screen and it scanned it. "Whoa.."

Phineas walks up to Isabella and looks at the large ray looking machine. "I think it's broken it's not giving Isabella what she wants."

"That's because I have everything I want. I have a family, friends, and most of all I have you Phineas." The Jewish girl explains.

"Awww thanks Izzy!" The inventor replies and hugs her.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need Phineas." Mrs Flynn says.

Isabella turns to Mrs Flynn and she blushes, "right.."

Mrs Flynn takes Phineas to a weird looking machine with arms and tools connected to a chair. "Sit down in the chair."

"Are you sure it's safe?" He asks sitting down.

"Seriously? You are the one who invented this so I'm pretty sure you'll know if it is." Mrs Flynn chuckles.

Phineas blushes embarrassed, "ok, at least tell me what it does."

"This was made to fix your wings whenever needed to." She replies.

Isabella stood next to her older self and she gave Phineas a thumbs up. "If this machine really works it will be so much better than me fixing them."

Phineas breaths and he smiles, "ok turn it on."

Mrs Flynn nodded and she pulls the lever down and types in the injury.

Instantly straps wrapped around Phineas and a hand poked him in his pressure point on his shoulder causing his wings to fly up. "Wow! I didn't know I had a pressure point for my wings." Phineas laughs.

"Don't freak out Phineas but the arms on the chair will be grabbing your wings and moving them so don't move your wings." Mrs Flynn stated.

Phineas nodded and held still while the arms grabbed his right wing and sprayed some kind of liquid on it causing his wing to sting. "That flipping hurts!" He yowls.

"It's hurting him!" Isabella panics.

"Calm down Isabella. Phineas it's just a chemical that helps your feathers grow back faster." Mrs Flynn explains.

The teenager closes his eyes tightly and tries to ignore the pain while the machine places this lotion like medicine on his wings. "What's that?"

"It's numbing gel."

"Numbing? Numbing for wha-" Instantly one of the hands twisted his wing back to it's right position. Phineas bit his tongue to stop the pain cries.

"There! You're all better now!" Mrs Flynn shouts as she pushes the button so it released Phineas.

Phineas bolted out of the seat and he looks at his wings. "That freakin hurt! That numbing stuff didn't work at all!" The teenager snapped.

"Yes it did. If you didn't have the numbing gel on the pain would of been 10 times worse." Mrs Flynn replied.

Isabella ran up to Phineas and looks at him, "are you ok?"

"Yes I'm ok Izzy no need to worry." Phineas cooed and hugged his friend.

"Well I think it's about time you guys head home now." Mrs Flynn suggested.

Isabella nodded and headed upstairs with Phineas. "Thanks for everything!" Isabella added as she left.

Phineas stops by his older self and he smiles up at him, "I'm glade you were here. Thanks for helping me through all that confusion."

"You're welcome. Remember Phineas, Isabella is very special and you need to protect her." He replies.

"I will with all my heart!" Phineas promises before running outside.

Isabella and Phineas walk out of the yard and onto the streets, "so Phineas I'm going to ask this again. Do you love me?" She asks.

Phineas stiffens up and he looks at Isabella. "Yes, yes I do. I love you Isabella." He admits.

"YAY! YOU SAID IT!" Isabella squeals and tackles him to the ground.

"Not again." Phineas groans.

Isabella giggles and sat up, "do you think this relationship will work?"

"Relationship? What do you mean?"

"Well if were married in the future that means we were dating in the past. And the past is now soo that means you're going to be my boy friend!" She squeals.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What?!" Phineas gasps and stood up. "D-Dating?! You and me dating?!" He stutters blushing rapidly. _I_ _would love to date Isabella but now is too soon. _He thought and helps Isabella up. "Can we talk about this later please?"

"Ugh! Fine!" Isabella sighs.

Phineas smiles and walks ahead toward the time machine where everyone was waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Buford asks.

"Uhhhh.." Phineas stuttered.

"There was an explosion." Isabella replies

"Oh ok let's get going Dinnerbell! I want to get out of here!" Buford snapped.

"Ok! Ok!" The inventor replies and walks into the time machine he pushes the button and types in the present date. "So Ferb what did you find out?"

"I have a son and his name is Thomas." Ferb answers.

"Sweet!" Phineas replies and opens the doors. "Ok everyone let's go."

Isabella bounded out of the time machine and waited for Phineas.

Everyone else walks out and headed home. "See you bro! Today was an amazing day!" Ferb laughs and walks away.

Phineas waves goodbye and he follows Isabella to her house. While they walked it was very quite.

"What a day heh?" Phineas asks breaking the silence.

"Yeah! It was a fun day!" Isabella giggles and presses against Phineas, "we discovered so much stuff."

Phineas smiles and he grabs Isabella's hand and held it, "yeah we did." He replies.

Isabella looks at their hands and she blushes. _Yes it's finally happening!_ She thought.

Phineas and Isabella get to her house and he let's her in first. "Let's head to bed."

"Yeah I'm pretty tired." She admits.

Phineas and Isabella walk upstairs to their room.

Phineas turns to Isabella and he pulls her to him smiling widely he leans in and kisses her right on the lips.

Isabella's eyes grew she blushes rapidly and returns the kiss.

Phineas pulls away and he brushes his fingers along her hair, "goodnight Izzy." He whispers and walks over to the window and he leans against the window seal.

"Goodnight Phinny." She giggles before laying in her bed. _OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! HE KISSED ME! IM SO HAPPY I CAN SCREAM!_ She thought before falling asleep.

Phineas turns and looks at Isabella, _I think everything will be different between us now. He_ thought and closes his eyes drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10- New Life

Chapter 10- New Life 

**(((I didn't have a good name for this chapter but I'm sorry to tell you guys but this is the last chapter of my story. I'm sorry but don't worry I'm going to add bonus chapters! I will even let you guys sent PM's to me to give me bonus chapter ideas! I need ideas for bonus chapters I'm completely out of ideas!)))**

**Here is my replies to all the guests reviews from last chapter! My replies are in bold. **

Quest 101 commented: It was awesome but I got to say I hate that there is not anymore and why did Buford want to leave so badly other that the story was great. The part that phineas died was so sad everytime I saw the screen I read for 10 seconds then started to tear up again. It was so touching when Buford felt like that for phineases death. The whole story was so real so creative. Plus I found out a small morel in the story. It is that ️never wait to say what you feel, or it might just be to late.️And is it true that ferb has a son named thomes I only find Marie on the internet

**-Buford wanted to leave because he found out he married a fireside girl and he hated it so he wanted to leave before he knew anything else about his future. It actually made you tear up? Yay! I was trying to make people cry! I guess it worked XD. Thanks for saying it was creative and real it made my day! Oh and the morel you added was perfect for the story! I shall draw a picture with that morel above it! For the last question, yes Ferb has a son named Thomas also people ship Thomas and Marie together, to be honest I do too. XD it bugs me how their step cousins even if they're not related it's weird to be called a step cousin. Anyway Thomas has long brown hair and has Ferb's nose. If you look up Thomas Fletcher you will find him-**

Quest ASo said: Please o please make the last chapter longer

**-This chapter you're currently reading is the longest chapter of them all! It took me a LONG time to find ideas for it so it was long but I hope you like it!-**

Bjgi fan girl said: Write another chapter soon please it's really ReAlLy REALLY good!

**-THANKS SO MUCH! It means a lot to me that you like it! I worked so hard on this story! The idea was one of my bests and I hope you like this last chapter.-**

Awesome person said: PLEASE write another chapter! It's so good! I LOVE it!

**-Do you really think it's good? Aww thanks so much you guys! I love my fans sooo much! You make my day every time I read a review!-**

Zapothoa Amipase said: The story is great but too great to be a ten - chapter story!

You have to make it a 15 - 20 chapter story!  
It's just way too good because the cliffhangers always make me want to read more.

**-I would make it that long but I'm completely out of ideas and can't write anymore after this I'm going to write a couple of bonus chapters then be done however I might MIGHT make a sequel story to this about him going to school. Oh and I'm glade you liked it because I loved writing this!-**

**(((Now that I'm done with this story I'm going to take questions for Isabella and Phineas from this story! Send a question in your review and I'll answer them in deviantart with a picture! My deviantart is PhineasTheProtector I also have a link to my deviantart in my bio if it worked. Ok so yeah! Tell me your questions in your review they can be either for Phineas, Isabella, or both of them!)))**

-ok now starting-

It was 4:30 in the morning when Phineas woke up instantly he sat up and looked at Isabella who was sleeping in her purple bed he blushes and looks out the window. _How am I going to talk to her after what I did last night?! I need help! I can't get that kiss out of my mind! _He thought and sighs sadly. "I'll be back Izzy." He stated and kisses her forehead before walking out of her room downstairs to the backyard door. The redhead opens the sliding door and walks outside he spreads his wings and stretches them before bolting into the air. Phineas flew over to his house and he landed on the roof he walked over to the window and knocked on it.

Ferb groans and rolls out of bed he stood up and opened the window. "Phineas!? What are you doing here?! It's 4:00 in the morning! The sun is barely rising!"

Phineas jumped inside quickly and he sat down against the wall. "I need your help man! I did something crazy yesterday and it won't get out of my mind! I couldn't even sleep last night because of it!"

The green haired teenager kneeled down by his stepbrother and he grabbed his shoulder to calm him down. "Phineas calm down! What did you do? I'm sure it isn't that bad."

Phineas folds his wings and looks up at his brother. "I kissed Isabella."

"YOU WHAT?!" Ferb gasps and lets go of him his mouth wide open.

"I kissed her. The worst part is it wasn't on the cheek it was on the lips." Phineas explains.

"THE LIPS?!" Ferb yells and backs up.

The redhead nodded slowly, "I regret it so much!"

"Why did you do it?" The teenager asks.

"I-I don't know. It just felt right! Isabella wanted to kiss me for a very very long time and I guess I wanted to make up for the years she waited for me to return her feelings so I kissed her." Phineas explains pulling on his hair.

"Really? Wow. How was it?"

"How was what?"

"How did it feel to kiss Isabella?"

"Ni-FERB!" Phineas snapped.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it!" Ferb laughs.

The young teenager growls and folds his arms. "I came here for advice not for stupid questions."

"Ok ok! I'll give you some advice, but my advice isn't really good so don't get mad if it doesn't work." Ferb stated and sat next to his brother. "Ok sense you want to forget about the kiss you'll have to avoid thinking about it."

"Yeah and how am I suppose to do that when I know Isabella will bring it up and talk about it?" Phineas asks.

"You just change the subject, it's as easy as that. Everytime she talks about it change the subject or say something random to make her forget what she was saying." Ferb explains.

"That's all? But she thinks were going to date soon! I'm 15 Ferb!"

"Actually Phineas today is your birthday so you're 16 which is a good age to start dating." Ferb stated.

"That doesn't help at all!" Phineas groans and falls over onto his back. "I should of never made that time machine! None of this would of happened!"

"Yes but if you didn't make that machine you would of never figured out your feelings for Isabella." Ferb added.

"No! I could of figured them out on my own." The inventor sighs.

"You? Yeah right! You're way too oblivious to figure those things out on your own." Ferb laughs.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

"Phineas we can do this all day but we all know I'm right." Ferb stated.

"Humph!" Phineas growls.

"Ok now that I'm awake we can go get breakfast." Ferb suggested.

"Yeah I am pretty hungry." Phineas admits.

"Then come on!" The teenager laughs and bounded downstairs.

Phineas got into the kitchen to find Linda making eggs. "Hi mom long time no see heh?" He laughs.

Linda turns around and screams with joy she bolted over to her son and hugged him. "Phineas I missed you so much! It's been like a whole month since I've seen you!"

"Yeah...I'm sorry for not visiting I had a lot to deal with." Phineas apologized.

"Phineas here kissed Isabella last night." Ferb blurted out.

Phineas spun around and glared at Ferb.

"What?!" Linda gasps and looks at Lawrence.

"I've got to say I'm not surprised. I knew you would do it someday." Candace admits walking into the kitchen.

"How did you know I would kiss her?"

"Seriously? I noticed you had a thing for her ever since you made her that rainbow for her when you were 12 or was it when you were 10? I don't know your age kept changing randomly back then." Candace replies.

"Did you all know this?" Phineas asks looking at his parents.

Linda chuckles and nodded, "we all noticed Phineas. I noticed when you had a picnic with her." Linda admits.

Phineas blushes remembering that moment. "Yeah that was fun." He laughs and smiles. "But I want you guys to keep the kissing thing a secret." He begged.

"Of course!" Linda giggles.

Candace rolls her eyes. "Everyone will find out eventually." She stated.

Linda grabs a cake and handed it to Phineas. "Anyway I want to wish you a happy birthday!" She shouts and puts a candle on it.

"Happy 16th birthday!" Lawrence congratulated.

The teenager blushes and looks at his brother. "I didn't really expect to celebrate my birthday after what happened."

"We would never stop celebrating someone's birthday! Even if they died." Linda shouts.

Ferb stood up and walks upstairs, a couple seconds later he walks back down carrying a bright blue creature he walks up to his stepbrother and set down the animal in his arms. "Perry missed you."

"Oh my gosh! Hi Perry! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Phineas shouts and hugged his pet tightly squeezing him.

Perry gasps and makes a broken chattering noise.

As if Phineas understood him he let go of his pet and pets his head. "Sorry I didn't mean to squeeze you that hard."

Perry smiles and nodded.

Candace watches the redhead play with his platypus. "Oh! I almost forgot your present!" She shouts and bolted into the living room.

Phineas picks up Perry and places him on his head. "Looky he's my hat!"

Ferb laughs and takes Perry off his stepbrothers head. "You're so weird." Ferb laughs and set Perry down on the flour.

Perry chattered and walked out of the room quickly.

"Look at him go, it's as if he's late to something." Phineas pointed out.

"Maybe he's a secret agent." Ferb laughs.

"Yeah right!" Phineas laughs.

Candace came back in with a small box she handed it to him. Phineas looks at the small box in his sisters hands he picks it up and opens the lid to find a silver necklace inside. "What's this?"

"Ferb made it for you." Lawrence added.

The young teenager turns to his brother. "You did?"

Ferb nodded and pointed at the medallion on it. "If you look closely you'll see the most important part."

Phineas picks the necklace up and looks at the medallion it was an eagle flying it had flames hinted into it's wings as well he spreads his wings and looks at them then back at the necklace. "Wow...this is amazing."

"It glows orange and red when night." Ferb added.

"The eagle means speed and the fire means strength." Candace explains.

Phineas holds the necklace tightly, "thanks so much you guys."

Instantly the front door flew open and Isabella stepped in.

Phineas gasps and dropped the necklace.

"Uh oh..his girlfriend is here." Candace smirks.

Ferb stepped out of the way quickly.

Isabella moved her hair out of her face and she looks up to find Phineas looking at her with wide eyes. "PHIN!" Isabella giggles and ran over to him. "Happy birthday!" She shouts and smashes her lips against his.

"Mmeerrfff!" Phineas gasps falling over.

Candace covers her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Linda just stated with her mouth open.

Ferb just chuckles to himself and he folds his arms.

Phineas squirms away from Isabella and he ran behind Candace.

Isabella giggles and picks up the necklace. "He's so silly." She whispers and set the necklace down on the counter.

Candace looks over at Phineas and she rolls her eyes and walks away so he was in the open again.

Phineas looks at Isabella and he slowly moves toward the counter. "W-Why did you kiss me in front of my parents?!" The inventor asks.

"Oh your parents are here? Hi Linda hi Lawrence!" She giggles waving at them.

Linda and Lawrence laugh and wave at her.

Ferb stood up and walks away. "I'll leave you two alone."

Linda and Lawrence nod and follow Ferb.

"You guys!" Phineas yells as he watches them leave he starts to blush when he hears Isabella giggling. "Uhh...sooo." He mumbles turning slowly to face Isabella.

"Soooo?" Isabella asks smiling widely.

"W-Whatcha doing? Here?" Phineas asks.

"I woke up this morning and didn't find you so I got worried but then I realized you were probably here with your family for your birthday!" Isabella explains clapping her hands excitedly.

Phineas raises an eye brow. _Why is she so happy all of the sudden? First she kisses me out of no where and now she is very happy about finding me._ He thought. "I-Izzy how about we go visit the gang?"

"Sure!" She giggles and walks outside.

Phineas follows his raven haired friend outside and he spreads his wings and flapped them a little so he was in the air. "Come on Izzy I'll fly you there." He suggested.

"As long as you don't go fast."

"Don't worry I'm going to carry you." Phineas explains and grabs her and presses her against his chest. "Hold on to me."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" She giggles and grabbed him tightly.

Phineas laughs and bolted into the air not going too fast but still pretty fast he slowed down once he spotted Buford's house. "Should I dive?"

"NO! DONT DIVE!" Isabella yells.

Phineas laughs and glided down to the Van Storms house and he landed softly on the ground folding his wings back behind him. "Ok you can let go now."

Isabella giggles and let go finally.

"Sup Dinnerbell!" Buford shouts from his window he grabs Baljeet and ran downstairs to his two friends waiting for them.

"Hi Buford and Baljeet." Phineas greeted.

"Hi!" Isabella shouts excitedly.

"Whoa why is Isabella so happy and loopy all of the sudden?" Buford asks.

"Honestly I don't know." Phineas admits.

Isabella giggles and hugs Phineas tightly not letting go.

Baljeet pulls out a book and he turns to a certain page. "Remember when Mitch made you go into a cute trance?"

Phineas nodded as he once again tries to get out of Isabella's death hug.

"Well it says here there is such thing as a love trance. I think Isabella is in a deep deep deep deep love trance." Baljeet explains and shows the page to Phineas. Buford folds his arms and rolls his eyes. "Girls and there lovey dovey stuff."

"But my question is why is she in a love trance?" Baljeet asks raising an eyebrow as he read the book more.

"Don't you remember Phin?" Isabella asks.

"Uhhh."

"You kissed me yesterday." Isabella blurted out.

"WAIT DINNERBELL KISSED YOU?!" Buford gasps he looks at the winged boy and he bursts out laughing. "Ha! You finally broke your obliviousness!"

Phineas steams up and he clenches his fists. "Hey! It felt right to kiss her at that moment!"

Baljeet laughs and points at Isabella who was holding Phineas. "Now look what you did she won't leave you alone! Just one kiss made her more in love than ever!"

Phineas growls and he pulls away from Isabella. "Stop laughing at me! That was suppose to be a secret! I only kissed her because I broke her heart many times for not returning her feelings until now!" The redhead snapped.

"Soon you two will be making out!" Buford laughs.

"M-Making out?" Phineas stuttered and his whole face turned red. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" He yowls and bolted away.

Isabella watches him run away. "I think you broke him."

"What? All I did was guess something." Buford chuckles.

Baljeet looks at Isabella and smiles. "So are you two a couple now?"

"We're not dating but we will be soon." Isabella snickered and bounded after Phineas.

Phineas slows down and looks behind him. "EEP!" He yelps as Isabella tackles him down.

"I got you!" Isabella giggles and hugs him.

"Isabella!" Phineas whines and pushes her off he stood up and dusts off the dirt. "Why did you do that?!"

"Well you were running so I had to stop you some how didn't I?" She replies to the winged teenager.

"I guess but every time you do that my wings get ruined." Phineas stated and unfolds his wings and looks at them he felt the feathers and smoothed them back down.

"Oopsy sorry." Isabella giggles and stood up.

"Yeah sure you are. Anyway Izzy I want to ask you some questions." Phineas says as he folds his wings behind his back.

"Anything for you Phinny!" The lovestruck girl replies her eyes full of love.

Phineas gulps and he backs away. "uhh...why...you...love...we...ugh!" Phineas groans and pulls on his hair.

Isabella giggles and grabs his hand and walks him over to a bench and makes him sit down. "Ok I need you to breath."

The redhead looks up at Isabella and rolls his eyes.

"Phineas I didn't really expect you to act like this over love. So I need you to calm down and just ask me your questions, I promise not to fan girl over any of them." His best friend promised.

Phineas breaths and nodded. "Ok I want to know how old were you when you had feelings for me?"

"I was 6 years old." She answers.

"Really that young? Wow..." The inventor sighs, "what made you love me? To be honest I didn't think you out of all people would fall for a triangle headed person like me." Phineas admits blushing slightly.

"I love your head shape it's so cute! Besides that I think the thing that made me love you most of all was your personality."

"My personality?"

"It's hard to explain but I love how smart you are and how you always put family and friends first than yourself. I also love how you try your hardest to make everyone happy no matter what the cost is. You being yourself made me love you. Please don't change Phineas I love the way you are right now even if you have wings you're still you and nothing can change that." Isabella explains playing with her fingers.

Phineas was speechless his eyes were wide from shock. The teenager looks at the ground and thinks about what she said. "I-I never knew you liked that about me." He admits and looks at Isabella he blushes rapidly and pulls her to him and hugs her tightly. "I promise I'll never change." He promises and pulls away he looks into her beautiful blue purple eyes he smiles and presses his head against hers as he held her close. "To be honest I love your personality too. I love it how you make me laugh and how kind and gentle you are. I also love it when you get mad if someone uses your catch phrase. You make me happy everyday just by being here by me. I'm glade I know now how much I love you." He whispers.

Isabella starts to tear up and she pulls away. "Phineas remember that day at the hospital when you died?"

"Yes I don't think I'll ever forget that day." He answers.

"Well before you died I said some things you never heard." She reminded.

"Yeah I remember seeing your mouth move but I only heard the last part."

"Well what I said was that I love you and I thought it was to late." Isabella admits and blushes.

"It was never to late. It's a good thing I know now heh?" He asks and moves her hair to the side so it was laying on her right shoulder.

Isabella giggles and nodded. "Yeah." She replies and looks at her shoulder she blushes and looks at the redhead in front of her. "It's a good thing you love me too as well."

"Yeah..about that." Phineas puts his hand behind his head and he closes his eyes and gulps. "I-I think it's about time...that...we...uhh ...you...and me...d-date." Phineas mumbles. "Meaning I-I want you to be m-my...girlfriend." Phineas stuttered whispering the last word.

Isabella's eyes filled with tears and she jumps up and down. "YES!" She yells and grabbed Phineas's shirt and pulls him to her.

"Oh no not again.." He whispers knowing what was going to happen. Isabella pulls Phineas in for a kiss when.. "Hey lovebirds are we interrupting something?" Buford asks walking up from behind them dragging Baljeet along.

Isabella let's go of Phineas and glares at Buford. "Actually yes you are."

Buford laughs and walks over to the bench and he dropped Baljeet on it and sat on him. "This is a comfy bench!" Buford laughs and leans against the back.

Phineas bit his lip and he looks at his new girlfriend.

Isabella growls and she poked Buford. "Did you sit in between us on purpose!?"

Buford laughs and folds is arms. "Maybe I did maybe I didn't."

Isabella snorts and stood up, "come on Phineas let's get out of here."

Phineas stood up and spreads out his wings to stretch them out 'accidentally' smacking Buford with them.

"Hey!" Buford snarls.

Phineas laughs and flew into the air. "Oops sorry Buford I didn't see you there." He lies.

Isabella giggles and waves at the two friends before following Phineas.

The teenager looks down at Isabella and he flew down near her so he was flying next to her. "So Izzy what would you want to do if we went on a date?"

"I would want to have a picnic under the stars." She answers.

"I could make that happen and I promise I'll do it without inventions." He promises and landed on the ground next to her he wraps his right wing around her and pulls her to him. "Do you think you'll be fine dating a winged freak like me?"

"Phineas I've been waiting a long time to date you. Of course I'm fine with it! I love your wings they make you awesome!" She giggles and hugs him.

Phineas smiles and hugs her back. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispers and kisses his cheek.

Phineas blushes and let's go of her. "Want to head to your place?"

"Nah we should tell everyone were dating FINALLY!" Isabella yells and flings her arms in the air.

"Everyone?"

"Yes your family and our friends!" She answers and bounded down the streets.

Phineas shakes his head and follows after his girlfriend.

Isabella walks toward the Flynn Fletcher's house with Phineas next to her. "How are we going to tell them?" Phineas asks.

"Don't worry I got that covered." She answers

Phineas nodded and opens he door letting her in first. "Ok and that is wh-"

"HEY EVERYONE PHINEAS AND I ARE DATING!" Isabella yells.

Phineas face palms himself and shakes his head.

Instantly everyone ran into the room and looked at them with a surprised look.

"You're dating?!" Linda asks.

"I told you they would!" Candace yells.

Ferb laughs and claps his hands. "I'm impressed Phineas I never thought you would get the guts to date."

"Hey!" The redhead snapped.

"But I'm proud of you." Ferb added.

Phineas stops glaring and smiles. "Thanks I guess."

Lawrence walks into the room and gave Phineas his necklace. "You forgot this here."

Phineas takes it from his stepdad and put it around his neck. "Thanks."

Isabella smiles and presses against Phineas. "Now that were dating we can finally be alone together without the others." She whispers.

"Yes I guess that's true." He laughs and looks at his family. "So you're cool with me dating her?"

"Of couse! We all wanted this to happen!" Linda admits and everyone nodded.

"Cool now were going to go find Buford and Baljeet." Isabella tells and walks out of the house.

"R-Right." The teenager mumbles. _I don't think Buford will leave me alone after he finds this out._ He thought and follows Isabella out of the house.

As they traveled toward Buford's house everything was quite.

"uhh are you sure this is a good idea?" Phineas asks.

"Yes why wouldn't it be?" She replies.

"Well Buford likes to bug me about our relationship." He answers.

"If he does I'll kill him." Isabella promises and winks at him.

Phineas smiles and nodded as he spots Buford and Baljeet talking. "Hey you two!"

Buford looks up and snorts. "What do you want Dinnerbell?"

"We have news to tell you." Phineas answers.

Baljeet perks up and smiles widely. "What's the news?"

"Phineas and I are officially dating." Isabella announces.

Buford smirks and looks at Phineas. "So you finally got the guts heh? I knew you had it in ya all along!" Buford admits.

"D-Dating? I-I guess that's good." Baljeet mumbles.

"Oh come on Baljeet you knew we would never be. I don't like nerds I always liked Phineas and never had other feelings for another guy. So get over me and move on." Isabella stated and smiles at Phineas.

Phineas blushes and hugs Isabella.

Baljeet sighs and nodded. "I-I know I understand." He mumbles and walks away.

Buford stood up and punches Phineas's arm. "See ya later Dinnerbell!" He shouts and ran after his nerd.

Phineas laughs and watches his two friends leave. "Well that was easier than I thought." He admits.

"Told you!" Isabella giggles and looks around.

"So what now?" Phineas asks.

"I don't know want to head over to my place?" She replies.

The redhead nodded and walks toward her house.

Isabella bounded after him and got ahead of him.

Phineas instantly had a bad feeling about this. "Uhh Isabella."

Isabella was about to cross the street when she heard her name. "What is it Phineas?"

"I-I have a bad feeling." Phineas answers biting his lip.

"Oh calm down Phinny nothing's going to happen!" She giggles and walked into the street.

Phineas noticed the van coming toward Isabella. "ISABELLA!" He yells instantly he ran in front of her and he covered her with his wings so he would get the damage and not her. Phineas closed his eyes tightly waiting for the impact but nothing happened the car came to a stop just before hitting them.

Phineas moves his wings away so Isabella could see. "N-Nothing happened."

"Y-You saved me." Isabella stuttered trying to calm down.

Phineas looks down at Isabella and froze remembering something. "_I don't know much but all I know is that you saved someone very special." / "Take care of Isabella she is very special."_ He remembered and looked down at the raven haired teenager. "So that means you're very special."

"Heh?"

"Remember what Marie said? She said I would save someone special and I just did." He explains and stood up he grabs Isabella's hand and pulled her up and hugged her.

Vivian sprinted out and stumbled to he knees. "Isabella! You're alright!" She yells and looks up at the two. "Were you saved by an angel?" Vivian asks seeing the wings.

Phineas folds his wings and he looks at Vivian his eyes wide. "Y-You can see me?"

"Phineas? You saved my baby?! Yes I was right!" Vivian yells.

The redhead looks at Isabella with confused eyes. Isabella shrugs and walks over to her mother with Phineas following.

"How are you right?" Phineas asks and helps Vivian up.

Vivian looks at Isabella and hugs her tightly. "After your funeral I went home and waited for Isa to return home. When she returned it was completely odd how she got in the backyard and how she yelled your name when I took her inside. After that I started hearing her talk in her room to no one I started to get suspicious and looked up ghosts but it said nothing about what was happening at home so I looked up angel and it also said nothing important but I found another link next to it named guardian human angel." Vivian explains and let go of Isabella and pointed at Phineas. "It had a picture of a regular human with white wings and it explained sightings of them it also said the same things what was happening at home. However I thought I was crazy and ignored it but I see now that it was true! Your a guardian human angel."

Phineas looks at his wings and looks back at Vivian. "I am. But the wings are the only angel thing I have. The rest of me is completely human. Oh and I'm Isabella's protector or also called guardian." He answers and smiles at Isabella.

Vivian was astonished she walks around Phineas looking at him. "You have grown very strong I see. Your wings are pretty powerful aren't they?"

"By powerful do you mean fast? Then yes, yes they are." Phineas replies and flapped his wings making a gust of wind blow in her face.

"Hmm if they're fast why did you cover Isabella instead of grabbing her and flying her to safety?"

Isabella looks up at Phineas and folds her arms. "Yeah Phineas! If you just took me to safety you wouldn't of had to risk your life to cover me." She growls.

The teenager rolls his eyes and spreads out his wings and points at them. "My wings might be fast but they aren't fast when I lift off. So if I tried to save you like that you would be dead right now. Another reason is that it takes a while for me to pick someone up when my wings are built to fly only me." He explains and folds his wings he looks at Isabella and smiles. "So I ran and covered you instead of flying you to safety." The teenager adds and turns to Vivian. "Anyway now that I know everyone can see me I'll have to explain why I'm back again for the 20th time!" He groans and folds his arms.

Vivian laughs and walks to her house gesturing Phineas to follow.

Phineas sighs and follows Isabella's mom. "Do you have something to help me?"

Vivian nodded and grabbed a piece of paper from the counter and handed it to the winged teenager.

Phineas took the paper and looked at it.

"Just give that to someone who asks." Vivian suggested.

"Is this what the internet said?"

"Yes it is."

"Nice." The redhead says.

"Phineas just to remind you you'll have to go to school and that starts in a couple of weeks." Isabella reminded.

Phineas groans and folds his arms. "Why?! Can't I stay home all I'll get is questions and fan girls chasing me."

"If girls chase you I'll kill them." Isabella growls clenches her fists.

"You two a couple now?" Vivian asks smirking.

"Yes." Phineas answers and pats Isabella's head.

"You finally got him!" Vivian yells happily.

Isabella laughs and nodded. Phineas gave her a look and laughs.

"Anyway I think it's time to go see my parents." Phineas suggested and walks out of Isabella's house.

Isabella bolted out after him. "I'm coming too!"

Phineas looks back and waits for his girlfriend to catch up. Isabella bounded up to his side and hugs him tightly as they walk down the streets. "Do you think people will accept the way you are now?"

"Well right now all I'm getting is looks from people so I'm pretty sure they will." He admits and got to his house he opened the fence door and let her in first.

Isabella giggles and bounded into the backyard she walks to the slide door and waits for Phineas.

"Hey Isabella where's your boyfriend?" Candace asks opening the slide door.

"I'm right here!" Phineas replies and walks up to Candace. "I have good news for everyone so I want you to call Buford and Baljeet and tell them to get over here." He ordered.

Candace nodded and ran into the kitchen and yelled for everyone to come downstairs then she dialed the two friends numbers.

Phineas sat on the counter stool and waited for everyone to come.

Isabella sat on the counter and waved at Phineas.

"You're so weird." He laughs.

"Yes but you love me anyway." She giggles.

Candace came in and set the phone down. "Ok your friends are on their way."

Ferb, Linda, and Lawrence come into the kitchen and look at the couple. "So how's the couple?" Ferb asks.

"Awesome! I have great news but it has to wait until Buford and Baljeet are here." Phineas answers.

Baljeet and Buford walk into the house. "This better be good." Buford growls and sat down.

"Ok so today I just saved Isabella from death and now I can be seen again! I'm no longer a secret I can stay on earth forever now!" Phineas announces.

Linda screams and hugs Phineas. "That's wonderful! So does this mean you can live with us again?"

Isabella froze and she looks at Phineas not wanting him to stay.

"I'm sorry Isabella but I'm going to stay with my family now. I'm still your guardian and your boyfriend but I don't need to hide anymore." Phineas replies.

"Oh...I understand." Isabella sighs sadly. _Dang I'll probably have nightmares again now that he won't be in my room with me._ She thought and makes a faint smile.

"Don't worry Izzy I'll visit you more than you usually visit me." He promises and kisses her forehead. "Want to stay for dinner?"

"Of course!" She giggles and jumped off the counter.

"Yay that's my cue! I'll get dinner started right away." Linda giggles and ran and turned on the stove.

Buford sat down in the chair. "Buford staying for dinner." Buford says and yanks Baljeet down next to him.

Phineas sat down next to Isabella and smiles at her. "Now that I can be seen again I'm going to have to survive the questions and school." He groans.

Isabella holds his hand and presses against him. "And I'll be right there with you. I'll help you through it Phinny." She giggles.

"I know you will and I'll be with you until the end." He promises and kisses Isabella.

**(((There you go everyone! I hope you loved it! I know I did! Remember to review and add as many questions as you want to ask plus if you have ideas send in your ideas for bonus chapters in pm! So yeah...BYE BYE! My next story will be in the future about Marie and Thomas)))**


End file.
